Journey of Ash Ketchum the strongest
by dawny1999
Summary: This story shows adventures of ash Ketchum it includes several legendary pokemon and his own powers. Story does not involve many long pokemon battles cause its boring. You can name this story anything because it will contain many battles and situations like end ash will be smarter and stronger...this story is different from the others and is a base..for my next planned story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **A/N:**

Hi all the readers. I know many of readers don't like to read the boring authors note but please read this one because in this I well give you a brief idea of my story.

Guys this is my first ever story on fanfic so please be soft on me and forgive for any grammatical mistake and I will use easy language.

Ok now something about story:

1\. I am a big fan of long stories so I will try my best to make it lengthy and will also try to update it frequently.

2\. I won't write any big pokemon battles because it will be difficult for me to decide which attack will cause more damage but with your help I may write big battles.

3\. Our hero Ash Ketchum will be very strong and of course childish and kind hearted etc. His Pokemon will be very strong that's why their attack will be very powerful and dangerous.

4\. Right now I am not thinking for asg to have any relationship (girlfriend) but it may change based on your reviews.

5\. Ash will have his father Richard Ketchum.

Now wasting no more time lets begin our story!

Please don't forget to **review...** Love you all readers for reading this A/N.

Chapter 1: Happy news

Delia was very happy because today she got the news that she was pregnant...

Oh my I am pregnant I am going to have my child thank you arceus she cried happily. I should call Richard to him this news..no I will give him surprise when he is home she thought.

Then an idea came to her that she should tell this to professor oak since oak have always acted as his father since his parents died in an accident.

She hurried toward oak's laboratory since it was only 5 minutes of walking distance on her way she enjoyed the cool breeze flowing through the silent palllet town she didn't knew it really was the whether or it was due to her happiness.

Within 5 minutes of peaceful walk she reached oak's laboratory and rang the bell..in no time the door was opened and there stood 53 years old professor Samuel Oak in his usual outfit and a white lab coat on it..

On seeing delia a smile broke through oak's tired face..

Ah delia my dear come in he greeted..

Delia thanked him and they both headed to living room and chatted for few minutes..now delia was getting excited because she was going to surprise his father like friend...but before she could say oak asked her.

Delia my dear you are looking really happy today and if its not too personal can you tell it to me you know love to be happy he said with a chuckle.

Delia laughed heartily on oak's question and then slightly blushed actually professor I am...

You are... What delia? Oak asked a little seriously.

Delia blushed a little more and said that actually I am pregnant professor..

Oak's mouth was wide open on listening to delia...then he bursted towards delia like a quick attack and hugged her

Oh my god delia I am very happy for you really... Oh arceus I can't explain it ... I am going to have one more grandson/granddaughter...

After that they both happily chatted a little more and after that delia headed towards her home on reaching she found Richard at home waiting for her..

As soon as she delia was near the door Richard felt a really very very strong aura he had never ever felt...not even his aura was such strong...intersed to see who had such a strong aura he headed to door.

Both delia and Richard opener door at same time...Richard's eye went wide when he sensed that the aur was coming from delia...he puled delia in house and quickly locked the door...

Delia was surprised by Richard act and quickly hugged him Richard hugged back but soon parted him...

Then he asked delia ..

Richard: Delia darling are you alright.

Delia: No Richie I am more than that.

Richard relaxed a bit on listening it then got curious...

Richard: May I know honey why are you so happy.

Delia hugged Richard gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear

I am pregnant Honey!

Richard stood stunned and parted from delia and after a second he screamed of joy.. OH ARCEUS! THANKYOU ! OH MY I CAN'T BELIEVE IT !

OH THANKYOU DELIA THANKYOU VERY MUCH!

He then jumped in whole house shouting that I am going to be father ...yippee... Oh man i am happiest person.!

On seeing her husband's child like antics delia smiled and then shouted in a playful manner at him

RICHARD KETCHUM I know you are happy but don't be like a child you are going to be a father so act like a adult not a kid

On listening delia Richard rubbed back of his raven haired head sheepishly and smiled and said you are right delia I will after all I am going to be dad he said with a proud voice...

Delia laughed at it and thought... Some things never change..

Then Richard went silent came to delia and hugged her after parting he said that...

Delia my dear now onwards you just have to rest and enjoy he said with a stern voice to which delia nodded because she didn't wanted to see Richard is anger..

Richard then headed to kitchen to prepare dinner

Delia watched him with a tear of Joy in her eyes and with a smile...I love you Richard she thought...

She then remembered something and headed to kitchen and asked Richard..

Delia: Richard I forgot to ask but why were you acting so weird when I came home.

Richard: Oh yeah delia I forgot it...

Delia: You forgot what Richie?

Richard: Delia you know that I am a aura guardian and our Ketchum family have always secured people by our powers..

Delia nodded back intersed

Richard continued

Actually when you came home I sensed very very strong aura in you. It was more Stronger than even me.

Delia gaped shocked..and asked why was it...

Richard closed his eyes activating his aura sight and opened his eyes with a little shock and said

Delia actually this aura is of our kid..

Delia was shocked but soon recovered and said that our kid is going to be great..

Richard nodded and went to his work

Delia went to couch and turned on TV and watched pokemon battle because she had interest in Pokemon battles.

The next months went smoothly with no major event.

 **A/N:**

That's it first chapter completed.. Thankyou for your precious time I am looking forward for your reviews.

And yeah sorry I have not involved any pokemon till now and sorry for short chapter I will try to improve it.. On writing my own fiction I realise how difficult it is to write long chapters.

Please **Review!**! **!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N:

Hey guys I am back with 2nd chapter I hope you may enjoy this chapter.

And thanks to john.

I don't own pokemon..

 **Chapter 2:** **Birth of hero.**

Today weather is vey comforting thought Richard while training his pokemon (Lucario,Pigeot,Chalizard,Blastoise,Raichu and Venasaur).

The past months were very happy and nowadays he was the happiest because delia was 9 months pregnant and he can be father any moment he thought.

Master. Called Lucario which bought Richard back to reality.

I know that you are very happy as we all are but we should continue our training because we are the only guardian of world.

On listening Lucario Richard switched his gaze to all his pokemons who were watching him. He smiled at all of them and turned back to Lucario and said

Yes you are right Lucario Lets resume our training.

Richard started training his pokemon...

Okay guys today we will mainly practice on your endurance.

Pigeot fly in air and Raichu fire small thunder bolts on Pigeot and increase its strength slowly. And Pigeot tell me when u can't take any more.

Both pokemon nodded.

OK Chalizard you too fly in air and Blastoise fire small water guns on Chalizard and increase its power slowly and Chalizard tell me when you are done.

Both pokemon nodded and went back to work.

Ok now Venasaur you absorb solar light to your maximum level any slowly release it without doing damage, repeat the process several time.

Venasaur nodded back.

And Lucario you and I will both spar together.

Lucario nodded 2 hours of non stop training all the Pokemon and Richard were resting and suddenly Richard heard Delia's cry..he recalled all of his pokemon expect Lucario because he can help due to his human like structure.

Richard and Lucario both ran to delias room and found her suffering from pain.

Oh Richard please help aaahhhh...it...aaahhhh...pains a lot ...aaaah...

Don't worry dear said Richard I am with you.

Then both Richard and Lucario took delia to Richard's car and the trio headed to hospital.

At hospital:

Nurse please take care of my wife I think she is going to deliver child today.

Nurse smiled and said don't worry Mr Ketchum your wife will be all right.

With that she went with other nurses in delivery room with delia on stretcher.

Before entering the room Richard sent some soothing aura pulse to delia due to which she relaxed a bit...

Nearly half hour went when suddenly Lucario and Richard both sensed a very very strong aura and saw a bright blue light in delivery room.

Both human and pokemons eyes went wide on it.

Richard started to panic but suddenly the blue light went out but the strong aura was still there..

After about a minute both Richard and Lucario realised what it was and hugged each other happily and Lucario congratulated his master to which Richard thanked and smiled. At the same time nurses came out of room and the head of them went to Richard and said,

Well Mr. Ketchum I think that you got the happy news she said with a smile on her face.

Richard smiled back and said,

May be you are right nurse.

Nurse: OK then Mr Ketchum I think I should tell you that now you are a father of a very adorable and special boy.

Richard: oh thank ARCEUS. Thank you nurse.

Nurse: My pleasure Mr Ketchum and yeah he is really a special kid. Congratulations

Richard: Thank you nurse and yeah he is special he said with a bright smile.

To which nurse smiled back and headed to her room

Richard and Lucario both headed to delivery room and found delia smiling fondly at the now asleep boy.

The duo walked to her...

Richard said well congratulations Mrs Ketchum.

On noticing Richard delia smiled and said thank you Mr Ketchum

And congratulations to you also.

Richard smiled and hugged delia and said thank you to which delia gave a peck on his cheek.

After that Richard saw his son and said yeah he is so adorable.

Then suddenly delia spoke

Delia: Richie what should we name our son, we haven't still decided it.

Richard: hmm... Let me think some more honey.

Richard and Lucario then went to window thinking the name and suddenly a Majestic seven Coloured beautiful Phoenix was flying In sky.

Both Richard and Lucario gaped at the sight of it and only one word was ringing through their mind till it went past their vision "Ash".

Hmm Lucario I can't understand What Lord ho-oh meant by that word Richard spoke through mind so not to disturb his son and beloved wife.

Lucario: Master I think that Lord ho-oh named the kid as Ash.

Richard: What! ...What made you think that Lucario?

Lucario: Before arrival of Lord ho-oh we both were thinking about what to name the kid and then Lord ho-oh came and word "ash" rang through our head.

Richard: I think you are right Lucario.

I hope delia will like it. Richard said aloud.

What would I like Richie? Asked delia...

Richard mentally cursed himself for his mistake and headed to delia.

Richard: Honey I came up with a name.

Delia: Oh wow! What's it Richie?

Richard: hmm... I think Ash?

Oh nice name two voices said in unison one was of delia and the other came from door both of them turned towards door to find proffesor oak standing there.

Ah..proffesor its nice that you came so fast Richard said while returning Lucario.

Oh why won't I afterall I am like grandfather for little ash..

Both Richard and delia smiled at it and said "yes you are" in unison.

OK then its final my son will be named as Ash Ketchum. Delia said with a proud and excited voice.

Both Richard and Oak smiles at it.

And suddenly little ash woke up instead of crying he was smiling and playing in his mother's lap.

Oh my sweetie said delia to Ash ...you are so adorable.

Yeah true...he is..added Oak.

Then delia oak and Richard played with the little and happy Ash.

While Richard was playing a voice came from Lucario`s pokeball ,

Master don't forget us we all also want to play with ash...said Lucario with excited voice.

Richard laughed and said yes you all will Lucario..

Then Richard felt aura filled with joy from all his pokemon and smiled.

The trio with Ash Ketchum then headed towards pallet town at Ketchum resident.

A/N:

And it's done. Second chapter of our story is completed.

I will try to update next chapter fast..

THANK YOU

AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N:

Hi there. I am back with chapter 3 of our story sorry for delay I had some important work.

Hope you will like it.

Chapter 3: Journey begins

In Ketchum residence every one was asleep exept delia Ketchum she had tears miked with joy and sadness in her eyes. Joy because tomorrow her son will be happiest he was ever and sadness because Tomorrow her son will leave them alone.

It was 2 midnight and she slowly drifted to sleep. (A/N: I am not going to write our heros life before journey because it will be boring but main aspects may be written as flashback).

Days of ash's childhood were like normal children exept his innocence and love for pokemon. Pokemon were in his nature.

At 7 am

Ring ring ring ...

Alarm clock rang and Ash threw it breaking it.

At 10 am:

Ash Ketchum if you will sleep like a snorlax I am gonna punish you. Yelled delia.

Mom please let me sleep ash said in sleepy voice.

Ok then you will never go to a pokemon journey said delia with a teasing smile.

Oh man! How can I be so late. Oh no where is may alarm clock. Asked Ash in desperate voice.

There Mr. You Broke it said delia.

Oh sry mom now I should hurry said Ash and dashed towards proffesor oak's laboratory.

Delia laughed on her son's instincts and then went to ready his bag.

Knock knock...

Who is there come inside called oak from inside.

Ash opened the door and went to laboratory and saw oak typing something on his computer.

On seeing Ash oak said:

Oh ash my boy...I think you are late. And see your costume will you go in this costume on journey?

Oh no proffesor I just slept a little more. Sorry please can you now give me my starter pokemon and pokedex? I want a bulbasaur. Said Ash.

Oak opened a pokeball and it was empty.

Ok then I will take a charmender.

This pokeball was also empty.

Ok then squirtle.

This was also empty

Sorry Ash all the starter Pokemon are gone.

You know you were late and before you Garry took his pokemon and went on his journey in car..

Oh prof please give me any pokemon please please please...

Ash started requesting oak.

Ok then wait.

Oak then pressed a button on machine and a pokeball with lighting Mark came up.

Oak gave the pokeball to ash and said that this pokemon was caught by him yesterday night and was found eating wires of electricity. And this pokemon is stubborn and vey difficult to handle and it doesn't like pokeball.

Ash considered it and sent some soothing and friendly aura pulse in the pokeball and the pokemon inside relaxed a bit.

Then he opened pokeball and a angry pikachu came out in a bright glow and sent electric shock to proffesor oak then it turned to ash and sent a short thunder at Ash but Ash formed a aura shield and saved himself from it.

Pikachu watched Ash with wide eyes. Ash then walked to pikachu and kneeled infront of him and said:

Pikachu my dream is to be pokemon master and as you saw I am also training to be aura guardian and I promise to take proper care of you. If you want we both can travel together and be good friends.

Pickachu went silent and processed what ash said. Then he jumped on his shoulder and rubbed his cheek with him.

Thank-you pickachu said Ash.

Pikapika pickachu said excitedly.

Then Ash though and THANKYOU dad.

Flashback:

When ash was of 5 years.

Ash come here called Richard.

Coming daddy said Ash and rushed to garden and stopped near Richard.

Ash: Yes daddy you called me?

Richard: Yes ashy. Today I want to tell you something about our family so sit down.

Ash did so and meanwhile Richard called Lucario out.

Hey Lucario how are you.

FINE ASH. Lucario said with a smile.

Richard: Ash do you know about aura guardian's?

Ash: Yes daddy they are the people with great power who help other people and pokemon. I wish I could become one too.

Richard: Then my boy I think you wish is granted.

Ash: Really Daddy!

Richard: yes ashy. Our family is the only alive family of aura guardian and I am the only alive aura guardian now and you can become the next.

Ash: Oh wow daddy I will want to become one

Richard: Then you have to train very hard.

Ash : I will daddy

Richard smiled and said fine then tomorrow we will start our training but remember I will just teach you and I will also not give you riolu you will have to find out your riolu on your own.

Ash nodded back and said okay daddy.

And they they trained for 5 years and now he his a really strong aura guardian in training.

Flashback end.

Okay Ash this your pokedex and this is pikachu's pokeball with 5 empty balls. Oak said pulling him out of his thoughts.

Ash took it and thanked proffesor heartily. He then kept all the pokeball's on belt given by proffesor and went home to get ready with pikachu on his shoulder.

Momma I am back said Ash entering to house.

Oh Hi sweetie said delia got your pokemon? Called delia.

Yes momma replied Ash.

Show it to us please Mr pokemon master called Richard.

Ash rubbed back of his head and said sure dad.

Here is it ,come on pikachu.

Pika cried pikachu and jumped in front of delia and Richard.

Oh my he is so adorable said delia to which Richard nodded.

They played with pikachu meanwhile ash went to shower and got ready for his journey.

After breakfast he hanged his bag on shoulder and pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

Delia: Ash sweetie I will miss you a lot delia said hugging her son and with tears in her eyes.

Ash: Me too mom. But don't worry I will be back soon with my friends. Yes sure and be a gentleman like I taught you and also change your underwear everyday.

Ash blushed and said ok mom i am not a kid anymore.

Delia laughed and said you will always be my little ashy.

Ash smiled and hugged her tighter.

Hmm... Called Richard which broke their hug and said well Mr. Ketchum can I also get a hug.

Ash broke in laughter and jumped on his father in a huge hug to which every one laughed.

Richard: Well bye ash, be safe ,and don't forget aura training and pokemon training I will send you money I your account.

Ash: THANKYOU dad I will come back with well trained pokemon and my self.

Both Richard and delia called in unison "that's the spirit"

Ash laughed and bid them farewell and walked out of pallet with pikachu on his shoulder.

A/N:

Done..Guys please Review! I am sad that I am not getting reviews so please

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N:

Hey there I am back. I just want to say that please review good or bad it will help me to improve. But don't use abusing words.

And sorry for late update my schedule is a bit hectic.

Chapter 4: New friend.

Ash left his home town, his parents and proffesor oak to achieve his dream to become pokemon master. Pikachu his starter was sitting on his shoulder with confidence and happiness.

Our hero was on his way to viridian town but due to continuous walking he was a tired and decided to rest.

He kept His bag near a tree on which Pikachu climbed and started eating apples. He gave some apples to ash who happily agreed and started eating.

Oh its great pikachu thank you for these tasty apple's.

Pikachu widnened his smile and gave a thumbs up to his trainer.

Ash then started his aura mediation under tree pikachu jumped on his head and also started to mediate (he don't know about aura).

After 1 hour he found a pigdey flying above him with the help of aura sight he quickly opened his eyes and spotted pikachu sitting.

Ash then spotted pigdey. Ok pikachu time for a new friend.

Pikachu use thunder.

Pikaccchhuuuu. A huge bolt of yellow Coloured thunder hurried towards pidey and he fell in single shot.

Pokeball go!

Ball struggled one , twice and then dinged a successful capture.

Yeah buddy we got a new friend! Said Ash in his pose

after catching pokemon.

By the way pikachu you are really a strong pokemon and after our training may be you will give legendary pokemon a great fight.

Pika! Pikachu pumped his fist in air.

On seeing pikachu as smiled and rubbed behind his ear.

Chaa... cooed pikachu learning in his hand.

Suddenly a really strong explosion was heard from nearby river and scream of a human was heard.

Ash clipped his pokeball and ran with pikachu on his toe towards the area of disturbance.

There he found a red headed girl lying on floor and huge amount of blood was flowing through her right leg.

Ash hurried towards her and spotted a Garados readying another attack.

Pikachu thunder bolt on Garados. Called ash

Pikachu jumped and fired a really strong bolt of electricity towards Garados.

Garados attack was absorbed back in her.

Then she fired another hyper beam on pikachu and he was thrown at nearby tree and landed cold on ground.

Pikachu called ash in worry.

He then turned towards the fuming Garados with rage in his eyes.

You hurted my friend and now you will be hurt he said and closed his eyes.

The red headed girl lying on ground was confused and thought "his pikachu is defeated and I don't think he have another pokemon and he have still challenged Garados and closed his eyes I think he is mad".

Ash opened his eyes but his eyes were blue now. He then started started preparing aura sphere and fired it towards Garados. He cried in pain.

Misty was watching it with wide eyes.

Ash then fired multiple aura spheres towards Garados and Garados landed cold in water.

Ok pokeball go. He threw pokeball panting due to energy loss after so many aura spheres.

Ball dinged successful capture without struggling.

He then carried pikachu and hurried towards the girl.

Are you okay miss? Asked ash.

Yes thankyou very much said girl with a slight blush.

She then tried to stand but due to injury was not able to stand.

Ash: don't stand miss. Wait till I cure it.

Misty: THANKYOU very much and my name is Misty not miss.

Ash chuckled on her comment.

Ash: And my name is Ash Ketchum future pokemon master.

Misty smiled and they both shaked their hands.

Ash then again closed his eyes and opened them with blue color in his eyes and then kept his glowing hand on pikachu's head and started healing him.

After 10 secs of healing he was panting but pikachu stood and started jumping.

Ash laughed and then returned his eyes colour to normal.

Misty had a horrified look on her face and asked him

Misty: Ash how can you change your eyes colour and heal anyone. And also you defeated him by your power.

Ash: oh yes don't tell anyone about it.

Misty: OK.

Ash: Do you know about aura guardian's?

Misty: Yes. They are the humans with strong aura and can manipulate it.

Ash: Yes you are right. Actually my family is of aura guardian's thats why I have power of aura and I am training to be aura guardian.

Misty: Oh that's great.

Ash then opened his bag and took cotton from it and a antibacterial solution from it.

He then went near to Misty and said it may hurt misty but don't worry I am with you.

He then took Misty's leg in his lap and started cleaning her wound.

Yeah but please be easy said misty with red face.

After cleaning the wound he said I will heal it after some time because I am a little exhausted.

Misty smiled at him and tired to stand but lost her balance and the next moment she was on ground.

He then thought for a moment then asked her

Misty if I carry you till a clearing where we can set a camp is it OK with you?

Misty blushed and nodded. Ash picked her in bridal style. And carried her till he found a clearing.

Meanwhile misty was thinking about him "he is a nice boy and strong according to his age and is not even bad looking. I want to travel with him but I don't know he will agree or not."

Ah I think this place is fine. Said Ash.

Pika pi agreed pikachu with a nod.

Seems to be said misty.

By the agreement of the three ash setted a camp for rest and sat under a tree for meditation so that his aura can recover quickly. And pikachu was curled up in his lap taking a nap. And misty was also taking a nap in tent.

After two hours of meditation ash opened his eyes and saw pikachu in his lap then he picked him up as a baby and went inside camp and found misty sleeping and then kept pikachu near her and went outside to prepare lunch.

When lunch was nearly ready pikachu hurried towards him and started smelling. Ash chuckled on it and went inside the tent.

Wake up misty its time to lunch. Called ash

Misty opened her eyes and said with a smile "thanks ash".

Ash: Now I think I am recovered enough to heal your wound.

Misty: oh thats good I am itching to walk again.

Ash: hehe don't worry misty if you want you can even run.

Misty chuckled and ash kept her leg in his lap.

Ash: okay Misty never ever tell anyone about my aura.

Misty: You need not worry I won't tell it to anyone.

Ash smiled and then closed his eyes for concentrating his aura and when he opened his eyes they were blue in colour.

He then raised his hands above the wound and his hands also glowed blue and then he started using heal pulse on her wound.

After 20 sec the wound was completely healed and ash was panting.

Ash: Oh man I thought I was recovered enough

Misty: Are you ok ash?

Ash: yeah just a little out of aura.

Misty smiled and then jumped in happiness.

Ash also smiled and thought (mom and dad you were right about girls because of your help I am able to deal with girls).

Ash are You here? Misty asked by pulling ash out of his thoughts.

Ash: Yeah lets head for lunch pikachu is waiting.

Misty: Yeah sure.

After that ash poured lunch to his and Misty's pokemon and to misty too.

Misty: Oh wow ash its awesome. You are one heck of a cook!

Ash: Thankyou misty actually my mom though me cooking and it is nothing infront of her. When you will eat food made by her you will be forget mine.

Misty: Oh wow then I will definitely come to your home.

Ash: Yeah sure. And by the way are you on a journey.

Misty: Yes I want to be the strongest water pokemon trainer ever.

Ash: Oh wow nice dream.

Misty: And what's your dream?

Ash: To become pokemon master.

Misty: That's great!

After finishing their lunch ash went to train his pokemon and misty was seeing him training with her pokemon.

After 4 hours of training they both went for dinner and after they slept.

A/N:

Chapter completed hope you will like and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 **A/N:**

Here it is next chapter of our story. Please like and review!

And thanks for reviews **sam** **and digitamer88** hope you will continue your support.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **CHAPTER 5** : Viridian city (1)

It's was 5 am in morning. It was a peaceful morning, pidgeys were chirping and flying and every other pokemon were enjoying the wheather but in a clearing in forest everything was not silent. Many pokemon were gathered around the clearing but were hiding in trees or bushes or in nearby lake.

Very Gud pikachu now try your iron tail on that boulder called a male voice.

Pika! Nodded a tried mouse pokemon.

He then jumped with tail glowing bright white and gave a shot on a big boulder when the tail connected nothing other falling pieces of rocks and a pikachu was seen. Pikachu was panting because of hardwork but had a triumph smile on his face.

Oh yeah! We did it buddy we did it! Hard work have really paid off and now no one can stop us from achieving our first batch.

Pikachu jumped on his trainer and was caught in a huge hug by him.

Ash them remembered to scan him by pokedex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Pikachu

Type: Electric

Speices: Mouse pokemon

Gender: Male

Abilities: Static, lighting rod(hidden)

Moves known: Thunder shock, Thunder bolt

Agility, tail whip,tackle, Iron tail

Moves can learn: Thunder punch , Volt tackle

Thunder, electroball, quick attack, slam , bide,

Seismic toss, rage.

xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx

Ash was impressed by moves. And then said

Now it's time for you to rest buddy.

Pika.. Pikachu nodded and went under a tree with smile and then he cuddeled like a yellow ball and slept.

All the pokemon who were around were had smile on their face and some of them were thinking something.

Ash threw a pokeball and said okay pidgey its training time. A small bird came out of ball and chirped in agreement. Ash throwed another pokeball and a Garados appeared in lake with a roar. All the pokemon in water then jumped out of water in horror and ran towards bushes. Trainer noticed it and apologized them for this and due his apology some pokemon were now in deep thought.

After pokemon went out Garados roared in agreement.

Hmm... Let's scan you first said ash

xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxx

Name: Garados

Type: Water/Flying

Speices: Atrocious Pokemon

Gender: Female

Abilities: Intimidate, Moxie(hidden)

Moves learnt: Bite, Dragon rage, Hydropump, leer, hyperbeam, tackle , splash, reflect, fire blast, substitute.

Moves can learn: Double edge, blizzard, takedown, Thunder, thunderbolt, bubble beam , ice beam, bide.

xxxxxxx. Xxxxxxx. xxxxxxx

Name: Pidgey

Speices: Tiny bird pokemon

Gender: Female

Abilities: keen eye, big peck(hidden) tangled feet

Moves learnt: Tackle , gust attack , sand attack , razor wind, peck.

Moves can learn: Whirlwind, quick attack, agility,

wing attack, substitute.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Ash was impressed by move set of his pokemons and after some thought he started training.

Okay pidgey today we will focus on your strength, stamina and agility. Said Ash while tying some weights on pidgey after he was done he said. Okay pidgey now you have to fly in normal speed till I stop you and then he noticed his watch which showed 6:00 am. Then he said 'It may be near one and half hour but it will increase after some days.

Pidgey now had a terrifying feeling which ash noticed by the help of his aura. Don't worry pidgey the training will show its benefits you have seen how strong pikachu is he said in comforting voice and it seemed to work. Pidgey now had determined aura and took off in space. Ash smiled and then turned to Garados.

Hmm okay Garados you are strong by yourself but training will make you nearly unbeatable or atlest really hard to beat. So may we start.

Garados nodded.

Ash then said 'okay Garados then for someday your training will be to generate hyper beam the biggest you can and then absorb it instead of firing and try to make it fast and big. This will make your hyper beam very strong and when you will perfect it you may train with me.'

On listening it Garados became happy and more determined and started his training.(A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention that ash healed them by the help of his aura.)

And now I should start and due to shortage of time he just did warmup exercise for 20 mins and then started his aura mediation. Pokemon around were surprised to see him glow with blue colour.

After one and half hour:

Pidgey and Garados were tired and pikachu was snoring.

At 7:30 ash opened his eyes called his pokemon petted them and returned them to pokeball expect pikachu after untying weights from pidgey.

He then carried pikachu in his arm and started moving to his camp when a rattata and a spearow blocked his path. Ash watched them confused a bit and asked

Hmm..how can I help you?

On it both rattata and spearow pointed at pokeballs.

Ash was surprised and asked "really?"

They both firmly nodded.

Ash was far more happy and said okay then welcome to team and to become strongest and throwed pokeball on then with one hand as he was holding sleeping pikachu by the other.

Then balls dinged successful capture without even struggling.

He then called them out and scanned them so he can have more time to think about their training.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Name: Rattata

Type: Normal

Speices: Mouse pokemon

Abilities: Hustle(hidden), run away

Gender: Male

Attacks learnt: Bite, super fang, focus blast, tackle,crunch.

Attacks can learn: Agility, quick attack, hyper fang.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Name: Spearow

Type: Normal/Flying

Speices: Tiny bird pokemon

Ability: Keen eye, Sniper(hidden)

Gender: Male

Attacks learnt: Tackle, Leer , Agility, Peck, Aerial ace.

Attacks can learn: Drill peck, steel wing, fury.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Ash smiled and returned both pokemons.

Ash then started walking towards the camp with smile on his face and sleeping pikachu.

He did not noticed that the pokemon in the clearing have gathered together and watched him going and all had a satisfied smile on their face.

On reaching camp ash found misty still sleeping. He then placed sleeping Pikachu near her and went to prepare breakfast for everyone.

Around 8:30 Pikachu and misty waked up simultaneously because of a sweet aroma of food entering their nose. They jumped together and started sniffing the smell and found ash serving his pokemon with food.

Misty now had a terrified look on her face on seeing Garados. On hurried behind ash.

Ash noticed and welcomed both of them and served them food and also to Misty's pokemon but they all were behind ash and were afraid.

Ash noticed that Garados had finished eating and recallled him back to his pokeball.

And turned to misty and said 'hey misty you need not to be afraid of Garados she really is a great pokemon and friend. He was just challenging you for a battle nothing else.

Misty considered this and said 'I think you are right ash I will try after all I am future water pokemon Master.'

Ash smiled and they both chatted about his training while packing everything. (He also told them about captured pokemon).

Then they both headed toward viridian city and at 12:00 pm they reached viridian city. With out any problem exept showing officer jenny their I'd and they heard about team rocket from her.

The duo headed towards viridian city pokemon centre and noticed a certain pink headed lady on the counter.

'Hey nurse joy could you please heal our pokemons' asked ash.

'Yes its my job. Could you both give me your pokedex or any id' asked nurse in a lot kind voice.

Both ash and misty nodded and handed her their I'd.

Huh..nurse joy I was wondering if you can give us rooms for a night stay asked ash.

Yes why not young man. And from whose account should I deduct money asked nurse.

From mine nurse said Ash.

Ok then you are all set now just hand me your pokemon so I can treat them said nurse joy while handing them room keys.

Both ash and misty handed her their pokemon.

Misty I will be back after some time I need to call home, mom will be worried about me. Said ash.

Misty nodded and then headed to rooms to drop their luggage she also took ash's luggage to keep in his room.

Ash smiled and then headed to video phone and dialled no. Of his home...

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx.

 **A/N:**

Done!. I was able to write this chapter because of your review they as as fuel for me. Keep reviewing! And sorry I had to cut this chapter in middle because it was getting lengthy.

I wanted to Ask that is it okay if I don't write what pokedex says after scanning **pokemon?** You know it only increases chapter length.

 _ **Thankyou**_ ** _for reading and please review._**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Hii readers here is the next chapter hope you will like it and review. Sorry for late update I was thinking of future chapters and when I revised them it was boring because in every fic you will read same things like winning league's etc... So i decided to change the plot and don't worry you will not be able to find any sudden change I have adjusted in my mind how to turn events... You just have to read and review!

And thanks **DIGITAMER88** for your continuous support.

xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Viridian city (2)

Misty headed to the rooms to drop their belongings and on the other hand ash went to the videophone and dialled number of his home.

After some seconds a voice was heard on phone

Hello Ketchum residence. Delia Ketchum speaking ..how can I help you..?

Hey Mom! How are you? (Phone was then switched to video mode).

Oh ashy how are you..? You took long time to call me.. Are you alright... Delia asked in worried tone.

I am fine mom..just training took me long to reach here.. Said ash.

Delia: Oh good its fine then... How is your journey going on?

Ash: Its great mom...you know I have caught many pokemon..

Delia: Oh that's good ashy..will you tell me which pokemon you caught.

Ash: Of course yes mom.. I caught a Garados, pidgey, spearow and a rattata.

Delia: Wow Ashy now I got it why you were late than every one else...

Ash: Hehe..yeah mom.. Mom is dad at home?

Delia: No..he is at proffesor oak's ranch for training..

Ash: Ok mom then I will call there..bye mom take care.

Delia: Ok bye ashy take care and don't forget to change your underwear.

Ash: Mom! I am not a child anymore ( he said with red face)

Delia: You will always be my little ashy. And with that said call was cut..

Ahmm..don't forget to change what ash? a female voice asked him with a taunting voice...

Oh great! Sighed ash. Nothing misty and since how long are you here?

Hmm... I heard approximately half of your conversation.

Hmm..ok and yeah don't ever try to taunt me with it...other wise you will have to face result..

Ash said while changing colour of his eyes to blue..

Ahh...N-no.. I-I won't...dare..to..this..again... Misty said in terrified tone..

Hahahahhaha...laughed ash uncontrollably. I was just taunting you misty hahah...I wont hurt my friends ever...hahaha...

Wham! Thud!

And ash was on floor and misty was carrying her mallet in her hand..

Don't even dare to do this again Ketchum!

Uh..yeah..now please take your mallet away...I won't do this again..

And with that mallet was gone...

Huh...? Misty where has your mallet gone?

You will never know Ketchum... Kkk now please give me space I have to make another call.

Ring..ring..

Hello..

Oak's lab how can I help you?

Hey proffesor its me..

Oh ash my boy you are really late my boy...Oak said while switching to video mode...

Yeah proffesor actually I took a lot time to train and catch pokemon..

No harm done my boy you can take as much time you want because indigo league is after 1 year...but be safe..

Yea proffesor... How much pokemon have you caught?

4 excluding pikachu.. I caught a Garados, a pidgey , spearow, and a rattata.

Oh wow ash that's great said two voices in unison..

Thanks proffesor and dad!

How you have been dad?

I am fine son..

how you are..and I can see a beautiful girl behind you is she your girlfriend.?

Richard asked in a mischievous tone..

NO! Yelled ash and misty with red face.. (People in pokemon center were seeing them with smile but some were annoyed)

Haha..it's okay ash I was just kidding.. Said Richard..

Hmm.. As if it was fun..said ash while rolling his eyes..

Ok enough fun.. Are you doing your aura training regularly? Richard asked sternly..

Y-yeah dad..

Is it true girl..? By the way what is your name?

Yes it is true Mr. Ketchum and my name is misty waterflower. Oh good ash.. And are you both travelling together?

Yes..said misty quickly...

Ash was surprised by her decision but then smiled.

Oak and Richard saw this but only smiled.

Ok then its great..misty take care of ash said Richard.

Uh..? Sure. But he is the one who takes care of me..

Oh yeah...using his aura..but I am saying in decisions you know he is thick headed..

Dad! I am still here..and I am a lot intelligent than her..

Both oak and Richard were laughing but ash and misty were fighting..

Ok kids it was a joke..and yeah we have to take care of some work so bye..

Bye..said ash and misty in unison.

And with that screen went black.

WILL MR. ASH REPORT TO DESK. YOU POKEMON ARE HEALED.

Hmm.. Let's go mist..

Yeah...wait! What?

I said lets go.

No I am asking name..?

Mist? Is it not good..?

No it is... Misty said with red spots on her cheeks..

Hmm.. Then lets go? Mist?

Yeah sure..ashy.. And now ash was becoming red but nothing was said and they headed to counter..

Thanks nurse joy for favour.. Said Ash and misty while taking there pokemons..

No problem it is my job Mr Ketchum.

They both nodded and went out of center...

It was nearly 1:30.

Oh man...I am hungry! Said Ash..

Me too! Said misty..

Pika.. Said Pikachu on ash's shoulder.

Then lets head to restaurant..

The trio headed to restaurant and had lunch with a little chit chat.

And also fed their pokemon because restaurant allowed it and in case of Garados ash fed him out of restaurants in open area..

Ok misty then I think I am going for training..

Hmm.. Ok and then I will go to buy supplies.. Said misty.

Yeah.. Good for you..then bye.. Meet you soon..

Bye.. I will be at pokemon center.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

At 2:30 pm

Okay come on guys! Said Ash excitedly..

Pika! Cheered Pikachu.

Ok now guys..training time!

All pokemon nodded in appreciation. Okay then follow your usual methods ash said while tying weights on every one.

While his pokemon were training he jogged..did pushups and pullups..dumbles..

And after an hour of it went to aura training.

He fired multiple aura spheres in clearing practiced aura shield by help of pikachu..

For half hour and felt his aura diminishing.

Then pikachu returned to his training.. And ash went under a nearby tree and started aura mediation.

How can this be possible! After so much training why am I so tired! Why my aura weakens! I have to ask dad about it.. Thought ash and went in mediation.

After 2 hours of meditation ash felt strong he recallled his tired pokemons for a good long rest and incase of pikachu he slept under tree..

For next one hour ash did physical exercise and then then headed to pokemon center with pikachu sleeping in his arms.

xxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

At pokemon center (7:01 pm)

Pokemon center was empty except nurse joy on counter working on papers and misty on nearby chair reading magazine and waiting for ash..

Then suddenly door of pokemon center opened and a lot of smoke came in...

then three figures could be seen coming in with door behind them closed..

Prepare for trouble! Called a female voice.

Make it double! Called a male voice.

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth! That's right!

TEAM ROCKET! Yelled misty and nurse joy in panic.

Yeah! Now give your pokemons to us and we promise for no harm..

Otherwise.. Said James in cold voice.. Which sent shivers in Misty's and nurse joys spines.

No! We better prefer to fight said misty in strong voice which surprised nurse joy..

Hahaha..is that so little girl then lets give you demo of our power. Said a Female voice in anger.

Ekans come on. Said Jessie..

Koffing show them who is boss. Said James.

Staryu, starmie we have to save every one.. Called misty. I know you both are tired from training but we have to try..

Both pokemons nodded and went to battle positions.

Ekans Bite on stramie Called jessie.

Koffing sludge bomb on staryu Called James

Staryu doge using rapid spin and starmie use phychic on ekans Called misty.

Koffing Tackle on starmie.

Staryu intercept with water gun..

But before staryu can fire water gun on koffing it tackled starmie..

Ekans spit on starmie.

Koffing toxic on staryu and starmie.

And with that Misty's both pokemons were cold on ground...

Mewoth catch those both pokemons and ekans stop that girl from using pokeball.

But before ekans and mewoth could reach towards their target a Thunder bolt was thrown at ekans and a aura sphere was thrown at mewoth.

Both pokemons cried due the impact and landed hard on ground.

Jessie and James were surprised and same was with nurse joy and misty.

But misty had a feeling that it was ash..

Every had focus on the smoke from where the attack came after some time two figures appeared from the smoke...

A boy and a pikachu on his shoulder..

ASH! Cried misty and nurse in relief.

Who the hell do you think you are to attack my friends and pokemons.. Shouted a pissed voice..

When the figure was fully reveled it had blue glowing eyes a was a kid no more than 10 years.. And pikachu was clearly exhausted but his cheeks were sparking..

Misty was happy seeing them but nurse joy was surprised on seeing ash's eyes...

Hahaha...this kid thinks he can stop us...hahaha... James laughed.

You will know it called ash in cool voice according to his age which sent shivers in Misty's spine because she have not seen ash's anger.

Ok enough talking brat!

Come on ekans called jessie..

You too koffing.. Called James.

Pikachu please if you can? Asked ash.

Pika! Nodded pikachu.

Ekans Bite.

Pikachu dodge and then iron tail.

Pika cried pikachu and swiftly doged attack and then used a powerful iron tail on ekans which sent him flying in the wall.

Koffing Tackle on that mouse.

Pikachu iron tail once more.

Koffing came to tackle pikachu with high speed and then pikachu used strong iron tail on koffing sending him to another wall.

Pikachu was panting heavily after attack.

Ok pikachu great work now please get aside and let me finish this.

Pikachu nodded and went near misty.

Oh really brat! Called mewoth.. We are not knoked out yet!

Oh don't worry you will be said ash with a dangerous smirk.

With that mewoth jumped to use fury swipes on ash.

Ash! Cried misty due to worry.

But the attack was blocked by a blue shield.

Mewoth and team rocket was now surprised.

Ash then opened his eyes and fired a Strong aura sphere at mewoth which knocked him out. See I said you will be.. Said Ash with a smirk.

Then two aura spheres were fired at ekans and koffing which knocked them out. But these were not fired by ash..which surprised him.

Then a Lucario with a egg in his hand came in pokemon center whose palms were glowing blue.

Team rocket was beyond terrified and recalled their pokemons and ran for their balloon with meowth in arms of james..

But ash ran and caught James and punched him in stomach with blue glowing hand which was noticed only by Lucario and a smile came on his face.

Then officer jenny with her team came in pokemon center and caught Jessie.

Thankyou kids and pokemons for saving pokemon center and helping us to catch these thieves..

She said pointing to Jessie , James and knocked out mewoth who had hand cuffs in there hands and were taken by officials.

With that officer jenny went out of pokemon center.

Ash and misty and Lucario were thanked by nurse joy and their pokemon were taken with nurse for recovery.

Oh man! It was a Long day... Said Ash while yawning..

Agreed.. Said misty with tired voice.

I think you both should now rest and we will talk tomorrow. Said Lucario with egg still in his arms..

Misty and ash were first startled but then concluded it was just telepathy.

They both nodded and went to their respective room to rest Lucario was just standing and watching them going with a smile. "Tomorrow will be a special day for you guardian or I must say chosen one." Thought Lucario.

xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx

 **A/N:**

And its done!

 **It was a lengthy one man!.** **Sorry for late update again and please review!** **And I think many of you know why is tomorrow special day for ash. And those who don't know wait for next update.** **Thanks and please review!**

 **And yeah I made team rocket a little strong hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Aura partner

A/N: I am back dear readers! Let's continue our story.

And thanks cooperative I will do it.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx

Sun was shining brightly in sky...it was nearly 9 in the morning and our heros were eating breakfast in restaurant at pokemon center.

"It was really a long day yesterday..I can't even do my morning training" said ash with a little glimpse of sadness in his voice.

"Yes true ash I am a little tired till now" said misty while trying to stop her yawn.

"Hmm if you don't mind mist can we start our travel tomorrow? I have to do some training and also want to ask somethings to dad.. " asked ash while chewing his food..(he was right now behaving normally because he was in public thanks to his mom ;-) )

"Yes sure I also want to train some and rest a lot" said misty finally yawning.

"Hehe..sure" said ash while chuckling slightly.

The duo then headed towards the pokemon center to make a phone call.

Ring ring

"Hello Ketchum residence how can I help you" asked delia in sweet voice.

"It's me mom" replied ash.

Delia: "Oh hey ashy how are you?"

Ash: "Great mom and you?"

Delia: "I am fine ash"

Ash: "That's good...Mom if you don't mind can I speak to dad? Is he here?"

Delia: "Ok...and today's your lucky day ash he is home right now.."

Ash: "Oh thanks mom i will talk to you later right now I have to talk about something important to dad"

Delia: "OK no problem ashy"

(Mr. Mime if you don't mind can you call Richard here? Asked delia)

Delia: "Hmm... He's coming ash"

Ash: "Thanks mom"

"Hey Master what's up?" Called a male voice over the phone.

"I am fine dad how are you?"

Richard: Same here ash... So what do you want to talk to me about..? Is it about your girlfriend?

"No..! Dad its something important" said ash with a nervous look and misty was blushing a Little which was not noticed by anyone except Richard an delia.

Richard: Hmm...OK then tell me ash..

Ash: Dad you know I am practicing my aura daily and also focusing on physical training then why am I too weak till now..? I get exhausted really faster then I exept.

Richard: Hmm... Ash there a various reasons for it..first is you are still a kid and that's why you are not physically strong enough to take the pressure of aura... Second reason is you have not reached the inner core of aura yet..I May tell you that your aura is far more stronger than me you just need practice..

Ash: Really! My aura is stronger than you dad? ( asked ash with disbelief on his face)

Richard: Yes ash its true and the last and most important reason is that you don't have an aura partner yet..

Ash: "Oh yea dad I forgot about it" said ash rubbing back of his head sheepishly.

Richard: "Hmm..oh I forgot to tell you that I got a message from Lucario kingdom and they were saying they will give you a riolu but you will have to pass their test..they should have reached you till now.."

Ash: "Oh yes dad yesterday I met a Lucario and he said that he will talk to me today and he had a egg in his hand.."

Richard: "Oh then he may be the Lucario messenger sent to you..he will also test you so be prepared, good luck and do your training and pokemon training regularly"

"Yes dad"

"Pika!"

Said ash and pikachu together.

Richard: "Ok then take care of yourself bye"

Ash: "Bye dad and mom"

And with that screen went black..

"Hmm.. Then lets go to training?" Asked ash.

"I guess so" nodded Misty.

They both then headed to clearing for training none of them noticed a Lucario silently following them.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"Ok guys come on out..you haven't perfected last things yet so lets continue old training regime." Said ash while throwing all of his pokeballs.

All pokemon nodded and went to training.

Ash went to meditation and misty was watching him and his pokemon with a smile.

After two 2 hours of Meditation ash stood for some physical training and recalled all his exhausted pokemons for a nice rest.

On the other hand misty just woke up from her sleep and ash was just about to start his pushups when a voice interrupted them.

"Let's fight it will help you train and maybe you may get a aura partner" said a strong voice.

Ash and misty were startled by the voice but then noticed a Lucario coming out of trees with a egg in his hand.

"You are the Lucario from yesterday right?"

"Yes you are right lady misty" answered Lucario.

"Ok then You want a fight with me?" Asked ash.

"It's true Sir Ketchum" answered Lucario.

"Ok then What are we waiting for" said ash.

"Lady misty can you hold this egg for some time?" Asked Lucario while handing egg to misty.

"GOOD LUCK ASH TAKE CARE OF YOUR SELF" shouted Misty.

"You bet misty" said ash with a smirk.

"Ok then lets start" said Lucario with a smirk.

With that Lucario dashed towards ash with blue glowing palm signifying he was using his aura.

Ash quickly switched to aura sight and easily blocked the incoming attack using aura shield. Lucario was surprised by the thickness and bright color of aura shield but then a generous smile took over the shock on his face. Ash then fired several aura spheres quickly then he imagined but Lucario being a pokemon easily dodged them and fired his aura spheres towards ash who was working hard to dodge the incoming strong spheres of aura with a little luck. Soon he was panting due to his fast movements and was bleeding a little due to contact of aura spheres.

Misty noticed that ash was tired and also saw bleeding and scratches that was over him...she felt pain inside her as if she was the one who was taking all the damage on her.

"ASH! I KNOW YOU WILL WIN YOU HAVE DONE A LOT OF PRACTICE AND I BELIEVE IN YOU" shouted Misty hoping that it will encourage him.

"Haha... So you can give some light show nothing else and you call yourself a aura guardian. You are nothing more than a black stain on name of aura guardian's. You Are not worthy for getting a aura partner and I will not give you one" said Lucario with denom in his voice.

"DONT LISTEN TO HIM ASH I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF I BELIEVE IN YOU ASH..YOU CAN DO IT" Shouted Misty.

"She believes in me...I am not a stain on aura guardian's...I will make my dad proud of me...I will make aura guardian's proud..." Thought ash..

"I WILL WIN!" Shouted ash..

With that a brilliant bright blue aura covered ash and his wounds started healing and then a bright blue beam of aura headed towards Lucario...Lucario noticed it and bought a aura shield but the beam of aura easily destroyed the shield and striked Lucario which caused him to fly back and hit a tree behind him. He slowly stood and was surprised to see a fully healed ash heading calmly toward him with blue glowing eyes and hands. Lucario readied himself and sent a blast of aura towards ash but it was stopped by a flame of aura which covered ash fully and a second beam of aura striked Lucario which blacked him out.

The flame of aura then died down and ash stood proudly near Lucario with blue glowing eyes he then started using heal pulse on Lucario. After a short amount of time the glow from ash's hands and eyes died down and Lucario started getting up meanwhile misty was making her way towards ash with egg still in his hand.

"Ash are you alright?" asked misty in a worried tone.

"Yea mist... Just a little sore from using such amount of aura..my body is paining like hell.." Said ash while pressing his head.

"Hm..that might be healed..if you want I have some painkillers" asked misty sweetly.

"Thanks but I think I should heal myself afterall I want to be a strong aura guardian." Answered ash.

"Ok then and I know you will be the strongest guardian" misty said while smiling and pressing ash's shoulder.

"Thanks misty" said ash while smiling."

"Awesome display of power shown by you Sir Ketchum" said Lucario interrupting ash and misty.

"Thanks Lucario" said ash still smiling.

"Forgive me Sir Ketchum and because of you defeating me and because if your kindness I give you this egg of the strongest generation in our Lucario kingdom." Said Lucario bowing infront of ash.

"Thanks Lucario and no need to say sorry" said ash smiling and taking the egg from misty.

Lucario bowed again in front of ash and ran in forest.

"Hmm...let's head to pokemon center so that nurse joy can check the health of egg and we could buy a incubator for it" suggested misty.

"Sounds good to me" replied ash and started walking towards pokemon center.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

It was nearly 3 in afternoon and our heros were ready to head towards viridian forest.

"Ash is there any other way to go pewter city." Asked misty with a bit of fear in her voice.

"No misty there isn't.. And why are you so terrified of viridian forest?" Asked ash.

"Hmm...nothing lets go" Answered misty.

Our hero's the headed toward viridian city with misty trailing behind ash.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

A/N:

So guys Chapter completed.. I will try to update faster and sorry again for late update.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A/N:

Hey guys and gals I am back.. Here's the next Chapter

Read review and most importantly

ENJOY!

Chapter 8: Pewter City

It was mid afternoon. Our heros were walking through a dirtway in viridian forest. Atmosphere was pleasant and pidgeys chirping could be heard easily.

"Aah..be away you little creep" yelled misty at a little little caterpie which was rubbing her cheeks at Misty's leg.

"Oh mist don't be too rude..se he is just a adorable caterpie" said ash with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"ADORABLE! Ketchum you are a weird person! Bugs are the most DISGUSTING creatures in this world!" snapped misty.

"I am not the weird one..you are! What have happened to you from when we entered viridian forest" snapped ash.

"Uh..actually i am...afraid of bugs.." Misty said pouting and almost forgetting the caterpie near her.

"Oh..don't worry misty I am here..you need not worry I will take care of it.." Said ash while going near caterpie.

"Hey cutie.. My friend here have fear for bugs do mind if you stop going near her?" Said ash rubbing the chin of caterpie.

Caterpie reluctantly nodded and went near one of ashs empty pokeball and and touched it..soon she was captured.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE KETCHUM! YOU CAUGHT A BUG!" Yelled misty.

"Uh..sorry I didn't mean to but don't worry I will remove you fear mist" said ash while sending soothing aura waves towards misty.

"But how will you do it ash" said misty in her Normal voice.

"We will find a way misty..believe me." Answered ash.

"I do..thanks ash" answered misty.

"Hmm.. Pikachu can you ride on Misty's shoulder and protect her from bugs?" Asked ash to his little Friend.

Pkka! Pikachu nodded and jumped on mistys shoulder and rubbed her cheek with his.

"Thanks ash and pikachu" said misty rubbing pikachu behind his ears.

Chaa! Cooed pikachu.

"No problem mist" nodded ash and started moving.

Misty soon followed him.

After a hour or so the group was a bit tired and sat down under a tree to relax.. They were near a diversion and were thinking where to go because none of them had a map.

"Oh..ash you are really a thick head..you are going on a journey to participate in indigo league and haven't yet registered for it and even you don't have a map" sighed misty.

"Oh..sorry misty it just kinda slipped from my mind" said ash while pouting.

"Yea..now what to do.." Wondered misty.

Thak!

This was sound of a iron tail connecting with a sword which was aimed at ash's head..

"Who do you think you are! you damm creep! How dare you tried to hurt him" shouted Misty

"Thanks pikachu.. I havent noticed It coming" said ash to pikachu.

"Sorry miss but I was just checking your boyfriend and by the way my name is samurai and I am a pokemon trainer" said the male voice.

"I am not his girlfriend we are just good friends" yelled misty with pink spots on her cheeks.

"Ok mister what do you want from me" asked ash to samurai.

"A one on one pokemon battle with your pikachu" answered samurai.

"Do you a favour and don't let pikachu to battle you..you will be doomed otherwise" said ash with a smirk.

"Oh do you think so...! Come and battle I will show you!" Spat samurai.

"Come on out pinsir!" Yelled samurai.

"Pikachu lets show them who is the boss" said ash calmly.

Pika! Nodded pikachu.

"Pinsir quick attack." Commanded samurai.

"Pikachu dodge" commanded ash.

Pikachu easily dodged the incoming attack.

"Pikachu show them your speed! Use Agility and then Tackle" yelled ash.

And with that pikachu dashed towards pinsir with blinding spped and the next moment pinsir was on ground.

"Get up pinsir use big Bite." Commanded samurai

"Pikachu Thunder" said ash.

Pikachu then fired a Thunder attack towards pinsir which sent him to unconsciousness.

And with that pikachu jumped on mistys shoulder with a proud smile. ( remember ash said pikachu to do so)

"Whoa..you must also be from pallet town but you are far stronger than them." Said samurai returning his pinsir.

"Yea..I am ash Ketchum from pallet town and she is misty.. But how you guessed that I am from pallet." Asked ash.

"Actually I always challenge the trainers who pass from here and mostly I am able to win battles but recently 3 pallet trainer's came and won from me..you are the 4th one that's why I thought you are from palllet" answered samurai.

"Oh thanks for the priase samurai and can you please tell with root we should take to go Pewter?" Asked ash

"Hmm..to your right. But you should hurry its getting late." Said samurai while moving from there.

"Thanks samurai and you should not use your swords to challenge trainers" said misty.

Samurai nodded and went from there with a smile on his face.

"Ok then misty lets see who wins" said ash and dashed towards misty.

"Oh..I will that's for sure" answered misty and ran behind him.

XXX XXX XXX

Nearly 7 pm at evening the duo reached Pewter City pokemon center.

It was a draw between the two and they entered in center panting. After some time ash headed to nurse joy for registering himself and to show his pokemons not to mention his egg to nurse joy for checkup.

Yes young one how can I help you? Asked the nurse sweetly

Ash: Nurse if you dont mind would you register me for the indigo league and give us two rooms for a nights stay?

Nurse: Yes sure just hand me you pokedex and it is done.

After registering and taking map from nurse ash handed his pokemons and egg to nurse joy and took them after some time as they were all healthy and headed for training for his tomorrows gym battle.

"Ok misty I am going for some training..of you do mind can you take care of egg for me please?" Asked ash.

"Sure ash just come back fast we have to do dinner too" answer misty while taking the egg from ash.

"Dont worry misty I will be back soon" answered ash and went to train.

XXX XXX

After two hours the training was completed and pikachu mastered quick attack and showed interest in aura training and sat with ash for meditation.

Rattata had some plan to defeat the giant onix of the gym leader but was a little afraid. So ash decided to take Garados in battle.

Ash reached the inner core of his aura and started focusing more on physical training.

And Garados mastered hyper beam.

He then headed to pokemon center to have dinner with misty.

"Hey ash I thought you forgot about dinner" said misty spotting ash walking towards her.

"I can't do that ever misty" said ash with a wink.

The duo then headed towards pokemon center restaurant to have a dinner.

XXX XXX XXX During dinner XXX XXX XXX XXX

"Ash I wanted to ask something from you..of you don't mind?" Asked misty.

"Yes..ask misty..no problem" said ash with a gentel smile.

"Ash when you were fighting with Lucario how that aura surrounded and healed you and how were you able to defeat Lucario that easily?" Asked misty curiously.

"Hmm..Actually misty that was my aura the time I was fighting with Lucario I was trying to reach my aura further to defeat him...the way he was insulting me made me mad...but your support made me stable and able to discover my aura further.. When I discovered my inner core it just came out furiously to protect me..it was just raw power nothing more... I have to train a lot both physically and mentally to sustain that power and pressure of aura...that time it was just raw power" said ash.

"Oh...woah it didn't knew that my support will matter that much...and the power was just raw." Said misty while blushing a little and a little bit of surprised.

"Hmm...you are my friend misty...and dad have teached me that aura matters with emotions.. That's why it came out furiously" said ash nodding his head.

"Oh...that will be helpful to you" said misty smiling.

"Yea..I hope so.." Said ash smiling.

After the dinner they both then headed to their room for a good night's sleep.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

A/N:

So guys I came Early with the update B)

Hope you guys liked it..and

please favorite and review!

Thanks see you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter_ 9:

A/N:  
Hey readers here is the next Chapter. It's gym battle and yeah in my fic Brock have a huge gym.  
Read and enjoy.

Sorry but I don't have a lot of time to write a lot but I have a lot in my mind...I will try to make time to write frequently...

Read and enjoy and please review or PM me...it will let me know how I am going with fic and it pupms me..

So not wasting more time..lets start

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The sun just near to rising, the atmosphere was pleasant, it was nearly 6 am and our hero ash Ketchum was starting his day with tuff training because today was one of the most important day in his life..

"OH MAN TODAY IS MY FIRST GYM BATTLE! WE WILL WIN GUYS!" Shouted ash on top of his lungs while referring to his Pokemons and not even able to control his rushing adrenaline.

"Pika..pikapi.." Sighed pikachu.

"Yes I agree I have said it many times pikachu but I can't control my excitement." Said ash beaming.

"Pika! Pikachu.. Pikapi pi" scolded pikachu.

"You are right pikachu.. An aura guardian should control his emotions" sighed ash.

"Pika" nodded pikachu.

"Ok guys now lets wrap this up.. We have been training since an hour..before finishing show me what you have learnt" said ash.

"Ok then lets start with you pikachu...Iron tail on that Boulder" commanded ash.

"Pika!" Nodded pikachu and breaked the boulder in two pieces by a shining rod like tail.

"Good one pikachu now Thunder bolt full power on that one."shouted ash.

"Pikaachuu" yelled pikachu and fired a really strong Thunder bolt on a boulder hence dividing it into various fragments.

"That's some display of power pikachu" cheered ash.  
"Ok now show me your quick attack on Garados" Commanded ash.

"Pika" nodded pikachu and dashed towards Garados with blinding speed and tackled him which sent Garados a few steps backwards.

"That's good buddy I think we are ready for gym battle" nodded ash.

"Ok then come back guys" said ash and his all pokemons except pikachu disappeared in red beams.

Come pikachu let's go and take misty with us.  
"Pika" nodded pikachu and jumped on ash's shoulder.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

At pokemon center:

"Hey misty" waved ash while going near her.

"Hey ash.. How was your training?" Asked misty with a smile

"Really great Misty I am prepared I think" replied ash.

"You surely will do" replied misty with a smile.

"Thanks lets go then!" Pumped ash.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Infront of pewter City:

"Woah misty its huge I am nervous now" said ash while observing the gate of gym.

"It surely is but don't be nervous.. I know it will be easy for you" said misty smiling gently

"Pikapi" patted pikachu on ash's shoulder.

"Thanks Misty and pikachu lets. Head " replied ash.

Ash then pushed the two doors apart with were automatically closed to reveal a dark room with a little light in between where stood a guy in his 18 year's of life and had a proud smirk on his face. He had spiky hair's and eye's were the smallest ever our heros have seen.

"Is it another rooky trainer for gym battle" said Brock with a bit significance of boredom in his voice.

"Depends on the way you think" replied ash In calm but strong voice.

Brock was surprised by the mature reply and then a smirk made its way on his face. "At least a challenge" thought Brock.

"I am Ash Ketchum from pallet town and I am challenging you for my first ever gym battle" said ash in bold tone.

"You are up kid but atleast make it a challenge" replied Brock.

"You will remember it for life Brock" replied ash with smirk.

"Ok then stand on side" said Brock.

Ash and Brock then started moving on opposite sides. When both of them were standing opposite to each other a huge area of rocks started forming and a referee came from inside and stood at side but in middle of the formed rock area.

"This will be an two on two official gym battle between the Challenger Ash Ketchum from pallet town and Brock the gym leader of Pewter city" No situations are allowed.

"Trainer ready?" Asked refree.  
Yes. Nodded ash firmly.

Leader ready? Asked referee.  
Brock in turn nodded.

"Let the batlle began!" Shouted referee.

"Geodude lets show them who is leader" called Brock and a rock type pokemon with two strong arms came from the red beam.

"Pikachu Ready to win the battle?" Asked ash.  
"Pika" nodded pikachu and jumped infront of the floating rock type.

"Geodude use rock throw" shouted Brock pointing towards pikachu.

"Pikachu use Agility to dogde and then iron tail on geodude" said ash calmly.

Geodude started throwing huge rocks towards pikachu at blinding speed but pikachu easily dodged rocks and then jumped with a bright glowing tail and striked it on the head of floating rock type with such a force that caused it to crash in in ground.

"Oh..so the kid taught his pokemon a elemental attack...I should take it more seriously" thought Brock.

"Geodude stand up and use mega punch with full speed and power" shouted Brock.

"Pikachu dodge it and use Thunder bolt of half of your power" said ash with a smirk.

"Haha..rookie don't you even know electric attacks are of no use on ground type pokemon" teased Brock.

"You will see it Brock just wait and watch" said ash maintaining his calm demeanour.

Geodude then headed with a lot of speed towards pikachu with glowing hands..pikachu tried to dogde it but due to previous attack was not able to dodge the attack and was tossed on opposite side of battle field. Pikachu then fired a bright yellow colored lighting towards geodude which striked it and within instant geodude was on ground in with debris and smoke around it..the attack even caused the stadium to tremble the brightness of light made it difficult for spectators to even see..

"Such power this kid is really something" though Brock in total amusement.  
"I knew it ash your strong" though misty smiling.  
"This kid have proved the researches wrong.. A electric attack defeated the ground type and that too half of its power I think will inform the league about such a talented trainer and pokemon" thought refree with total amusement.

"Now pikachu iron tail and the match is ours" said ash pumping his fist in air..

Pikachu then headed towards geodude and striked it iron tail..the impact caused geodude to deepen it in the battle field and geodudes shape was formed on the field..

"Geodude cant battle anymore pikachu wins this round...leader send your other Pokemon" shouted referee.

"I must agree that you are strong trainer kid bot now face my most powerful pokemon ash" said Brock.

"Come on out ONIX" Shouted Brock.

And with a loud roar came a big rock snake which caused the field to shake..

"How will he face it" thought misty.  
"I know you can do it ash... I believe in you" shouted Misty.

"Thanks misty and I will make sure that I will win" said ash calmly.

"Onix use earthquake" shouted Brock.  
"Pikachu jump up the time you see it coming" said ash.

Onix lifted it's huge rock tail and smashed it in ground with such a force which made whole stadium to shake. Pikachu tried to jump but failed and fell down on ground.

"ONIX now irontail" shouted Brock.

Onix then striked small electric Mouse with a huge glowing tail which caused pikachu to collide with a nearby rock.

"Pikachu is unable to battle this round goes to onix" said referee calmly.

Ash then hurried towards pikachu and carried him in his arms..."are you okay pikachu?" Ash asked softly.

"Pika..." Nodded the little electric type.  
"You really did well pikachu now have a good rest" said ash softly and headed at his place.

"Trainer send your next pokemon" said referee

"Ok Brock you showed your powerful pokemon to me and now let me show me you my powerful pokemon" said ash cooly.

"Come on out Garados show them the real power" said ash with a smirk.

"So the kid also got a water type and that too a Garados... This kid is something else" thought Brock with a rare but satisfied smile.

"Onix use dig" shouted Brock.

"Oh..no how will ash face dig attack...Garados is not fast enough to dodge it.." Thought misty.

"Oh shit!...Garados can't dodge it how should i Tackle it..." Thought ash.

"Oh..yes...Garados water gun full power on the hole where onix will get into.." Said ash maintaining the smirk.

"Oh no..." Said brock.

Onix went into the ground to use dig and disappeared in the hole and Garados fired a huge steam of water in the hole...after sometime a fully drenched onix tackled Garados from the ground which pushed the huge watersnake on other side of stadium...

"Garados hyperbeam" shouted ash "Onix get away from there" said Brock desperately.

Garados then fired hyperbeam towards onix who was not able to move in time and was out cold.

"ONIX CAN'T BATTLE ANYMORE.! WITH GYM LEADER'S ALL POKEMON DEFEATED THE WINNER IS CHALLENGER ASH KETCHUM" shouted referee.

"Onix return you did a great job my friend" said Brock.  
"Garados come back You did great" said ash still calm.

"WOOHWOOO! ASH YOU WON IT!" Shouted Misty filled with excitement and hugged the said trainer who by now had slight pink one his cheeks.

"Hehe...thanks misty" said ash while rubbing the back of his head.

"Your welcome ash" said misty blushing herself and parted the hug.

Brock was seeing the interaction between the two with a smile while referee was bringing the batch for ash.

"Hmm...ash why are you so calm till now" asked misty confused.. "The ash I know can't be this calm" said misty in total confusion..

"Pika..." Sighed pikachu while staring at misty.

"Hmm...ash? Why are you shaking like this?" Asked misty seeing ash shaking himself..

"OH MY GOOOODDDD! I WON MY FIRST GYM BATTLE!" Shouted ash on top of his lungs.. And started dancing around misty..

Which caused pikachu to fall on ground and Brock and misty were staring blankly at ash...

"Stop it Ketchum... Now I got it you were just controlling emotions" said misty while pulling her mysterious mallet out.

Ash stopped dead in the track and smiled sheepishly at misty.

"I must say ash you are something else my friend and here I present you with Boulder badge as a proof" said Brock while handing ash the gym badge.

"Thanks Brock" said ash smiling madly..

"Ketchum..." Said misty while patting her mallet.

Ash stopped again..

Brock then laughed full heartily on seeing it..

"And Thankyou ash...I got the battle I wanted" said Brock nodding to ash..

Ash nodded back and then ash and misty went out of gym...

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

At pokemon Center:

"That was really a heck of battle ash I have never enjoyed battle like that...exept champions obviously" misty said while waiting for ash's pokemons to be handed to them by nurse joy after a check up.

"Thankyou very much misty..it means a lot" said ash smiling.

"Hmm...misty while we are waiting why dont we go and call my mom and Professor to tell about battle" asked ash.

"Sounds good to me" answered misty.

Ash and misty then headed towards the phone and ash dialled number of his home...

Ring ring

"Hello Ketchum residence..who is there" asked a soft female voice.

"Hey mom it's me ash" said ash enthusiastically.

"How are you ashy I miss you a lot..." Said delia while switching to video mode.

"I am doing great mom...how are you doing?" Asked ash.

"Just missing you son...and thanks to ARCEUS your dad is home nowadays because the world is doing well...I mean it's quite peaceful" said delia with a smile.

"Hmm...yea mom that's good" said ash smiling too...

"Hmm...so any reason you called me for?" Asked delia after awhile.

"Oh yea mom I forgot...I just wanted to tell you that I won my first gym battle" said ash while rubbing back of his head.

"Oh wow thats good my thick headed handsome son" said Delia while winking which caused ash's face to drop.

"Yea Mrs Ketchum thats right" said Misty.

"Huh..you mean he is handsome?" Asked delia innocently.

"No...I..no...I meant about battle" said misty blushing.

"Hehe...mom I am here and I forgot to introduce her..she misty and she is accompanying me in my journey" said ash..

"Oh...ok...so my thick head have a girlfriend huh?" Said delia smiling mischievously.

"MOMM! She is a girl and a friend... NOT GIRLFRIEND" said ash.

"Oh..so you agree you are thick head?" Said delia while smirking..

"I am not arguing now" said ash dropping his head..

"Oh ashy you are so easy to mess with" said delia smiling.

"Yea..he surely is Mrs Ketchum" said misty petting ashs dropped head.

"So. Misty... Hmm..I have to attend some work now..so bye... It was nice meeting you and ash your father is with proffesor oak you can call him" said delia hurriedly.

"Thanks Mrs Ketchum and it was nice meeting you...Bye..." Said misty with genuine smile.

"So now lets call to proffesor oak" said ash enthusiastically and surprising misty..

"You are weird Ketchum" said misty rolling her eyes.

"I know it mist" said ash smirking.

Ring ring

"Hello Oak's laboratory who is there?" Asked male voice.

"Hey proffesor its me ash" said ash smiling.

"Oh how are you doing... I think you won your gym batch huh?" Asked oak with gentle smile.

"Yes proffesor how you came to it" asked ash confused.

"Hehe..just by your cheerful voice son" said oak smirking.

"Haha...dumb head" laughed misty.

"Misty i am warning you to quit it" said ash irritation.

"If I don't Ketchum?" Asked misty sticking her tounge out..

"Then I think that Garados will need to talk to you mist" said ash smirking.

"Oh..you don't dare to" warned misty.

"I will"  
"You don't"  
"I will"  
"You don't"  
"I will"

"Yea whatever" said ash glowing his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing ash..threatening someone for you own win...stop it and never dare to do that again" said a angered male voice.

"Sorry dad..I was just playing around" said ash pouting.

"So whipped" laughed misty triumphantly.

"How are you doing misty?" Asked Richard.

"I am fine Mr Ketchum" replied Misty.

"And how is my pokemon master doing?" Richard asked with love in his voice which made ash to smile.

"He is doing great Mr Ketchum... He just won his gym battle and it was a great battle..I enjoyed it a lot...he was so confident" said misty with glee.

"Oh so my boys girlfriend is also his fangirl huh..? That's interesting isn't it proffesor" asked Richard with playful smile

"I guess so Richard" said oak siding Richard.

"Oh dad please quit it...I am tired of it" said ash pleading.

"We won't till you agree" said Richard and Oak nodded.

"As if it's going to happen" said ash jokingly.  
"Ok bye dad and proffesor I have to go now.."

"Ok bye ash and misty see you soon" came the reply.

"Ok then misty lets head to waiting room" said ash calmly.

Misty didn't reacted to it.

"Oh mist leave it..they were just kidding...don't take it seriously" said ash while walking towards waiting room.

"I guess you are right" said misty and started following ash with a smile but she was not able to place the felling What she had in her..."I don't know what's happening to me.."thought misty.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

While heading out of pokemon center with packed bag and with all his friends with him (misty and his Pokemons) our hero headed towards his next stop.

"Hey wait guys" called a voice.

Ash and misty stopped in track to see who was calling them and when the figure came near them ..it was Brock (all of you know it huh :) ]

"Oh hey Brock what's up" asked ash.

"Hmm...I was thinking if I could come with you on your journey...actually my dream is to be a pokemon breeder..and my dad will take care of gym...if you don't mind can I tag along" asked Brock.

"Hmm..yea sure Brock lets achieve our dream! The more the merrier" shouted ash pumping his Fist in air.

Our heros then headed to continue to their journey.

xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

A/N:  
Sorry again guys...I have a lot to write but can't find time for it...please forgive Me...I will try my best to update frequently.. And yea now with increasing chapters the length of chapters will increase... Just pray I will have time to write..

Please review and let me know how feel about my fic.

Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N:

Hey readers how are you all. Sorry for late updates I had to face some problems regarding story but thanks to Shawnzobean for his interest and motivation.

OK so about Fic now some of the events will show up and I guess you guys will have some idea where the story will head to but may be not..because I will just turn the events to 90 degree you guys will not even get a glimpse of that till some chapters.

And yea misty's sister will be responsible sisters and good trainers.

So let's continue our story.

CHAPTER 10 :

"Hey pikachu do you have any idea from where this awsome smell is coming from." Asked our hero sweating like he'll but had a genuine and satisfied smile on his face.

Pika... shrugged pikachu .

Then let's find out buddy common follow me. Said ash and activated his aura senses and ran towards direction where the food was being cooked with closed eyes.

They both ran continously without any difficulty. They dodged every branch and jumped over any rocks that was in their way thanks to aura practice and reached their destination.

Ash opened his eyes and found it was the same place they slept last night.

They turned their heads and found brock cooking on nearby pot.

Hey brock what are you cooking. Asked ash startling brock from his calm cooking.

Oh hey ash you already back from training? Asked brock.

Yea I am and is am hungry too brock. Asked ash and his stomach grumbled in affirmation.

Haha appetite of snorlax. Laughed misty while coming out of tent.

Grrrr...Can't you stop misty. Grumbled ash.

Haha stop you both. Laughed brock.

I am just preparing some stew for all of us and some pokemon food for our pokemons. Answered brock .

Oh thanks brock you are the best. Thanked ash.

Yes brock it is a lot of help from you thanks a lot. Thanked misty.

No problem guys. Smiled brock.

OK then come on guys let's eat food is ready. Cheered brock.

Come out guys. Called ash enthusiastically calling out his pokemon.

Brock and misty too released their pokemons and they all started eating delicious food made by brock.

After some time they reached cerulean city.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Oh God! This city is too big! Shouted ash excitedly.

Agreed said brock gazing over the area.

Hmm... said misty in a little down voice.

What happened mist? Asked ash concerned.

Do you know who is gym leader of cerulean? Asked misty in low voice.

Yea I know they are the sensational sister. Answered ash enthusiastically.

Do you know names of sensational sisters? Asked misty.

Yea professor oak told us...they are Daisy,Lily,Violet and Misty waterflower. Answered ash with enthusiasm but suddenly a thought striked ash.

Wait ...Misty are you the gym leader of cerulean? Asked ash astonished.

Yea...answered misty.

Oh wow and you haven't told me till now ...woohoo won't it be fun to battle with misty pikachu. Asked ash enthusiastically.

Pika... said pikachu hesitantly.

What happened pikachu..? Why don't you want to battle? Asked ash.

Pika.. pikachupi pikapi...answered pikachu folding his ears.

Oh...no matter buddy I understand . Said ash and petted pikachu.

Chaa... said pikachu and rubbed ash cheek with his.

And hey misty if you were sad about it don't worry it will be fun to battle you. Said ash smiling.

Thanks ash. Smiled misty. And why don't pikachu want to battle? Asked misty.

Aah...he just likes you a lot that's why he don't want to battle you. Answered ash again petting pikachu..

Oh that's so sweet of you pikachu..said misty and petted him as well.

OK then let's battle mist. Said ash pumping his fist and headed to cerulean city.

At gym:

It was a huge gym with an huge gate and a huge statue of seel above the doors .

Ash opened the door with the same feeling as that of pewter city and entered the hall.

It was a big hall and he spotted and man working on a desk and was dressed in leagues referee costume.

Hello sir my name is ash ketchum and I wish to battle the gym leaders. Said ash .

The man lifted his face to see the challenger and said Sure follow me. But then his eyes fell upon the other two standing with boy and his demeanour changed.

Oh it's pleasure to have you back Leader misty. And welcome to cerulean Mr. Brock. Said referee with a pleasant smile.

Thanks jack. Said misty.

Referee then turned towards ash and asked Are you the same ash ketchum who defeated a strong rock type of leader brock with a electric type? Asked ref.

Yes sir I am. Answered ash shyly. But how do you know? Asked ash.

Every one in league knows it even the Champions. Answered jack.

What! Pika! Exclaimed ash and pikachu at same time.

Even champions! Asked ash with wide eyes.

Yes kid not everyone can do that smiled referee. Champion Lance wants to meet you in person when you will enter the indigo platue conference. Told ref.

Wow it will be fun won't it pikachu? Asked ash.

Pika nodded pikachu.

OK then let's head to battle arena and leader misty if you want to battle head from other way. Said ref

OK jack said misty. And good luck ash.

You too misty. Smiled ash.

Misty then went for her sisters in battle arena And ash and brock were waiting in battle arena for the three leader to come out.

Inside room near battle arena:

Hey Violet and daisy see who is here said Lily smiling broadly and hugging her sister misty.

What! Misty! You are back so soon! Don't you want to be water pokemon master!

Why are you here? Rambled violet.

Calm down Violet and daisy I am here for only a battle with the challenger who is waiting for us outside.

Actually I am travelling with him and brock from pewter. Said misty.

Oh..then let's head outside said violet and gave a quick hug to misty and the three headed outside.

At battle areana:

Woah brock isn't this battle field beautiful! Asked ash excitedly.

Yea but not as beautiful as the leaders. Said brock in dreamy voice.

Huh..? Said ash and followed his gaze.

The four waterflowers were heading towards leader box .

Ash ignored brock and headed towards trainer box with refree following the suit and heading to his place.

Who will be battling here? Asked refree to leaders.

The four of us one pokemon each if that goes right with challenger. Answered Violet to which refree nodded.

THIS WILL BE THE OFFICIAL GYM BATTLE BETWEEN THE GYM LEADERS OF CERULEAN GYM AND CHALLENGER ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN. BOTH SIDES WILL USE THREE POKEMONS. NO SUBSTITUTION ALLOWED. Refree declared the rules to which both sides nodded.

LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! Shouted refree.

And then a waterpool came out as a battle field.

Goldeen I chose you shouted daisy and a fish like pokemon with horn came out.

Come out Butter...Pika! Jumped pikachu in front of ash ready for battle.

Wha? Pikachu but you said you don't want to battle. Said ash unbelievably.

Pikapi..pikachu pika pika... said pikachu.

Haha so you want battle misty but will battle any of them ...Haha good then let's show them what we can do . Shouted ash.

Goldeen use peck. Shouted daisy.

Dodge it and use iron tail. Said ash calmly.

Goldeen was too fast and it swiftly headed to peck pikachu but the electric mouse being faster easily jumped out of way and slammed the fish with a strong glowing tail.

OK goldeen horn attack. Shouted daisy.

Pikachu agility and then thunderbolt. Said ash calmly.

Goldeen moved fast kya than expected and stricken pikachu with glowing horn but the mouse took it Headon and striked the fish with powerful yellow lighting and due to conduction of water field goldeen the out cold.

GOLDEEN IS NOT ABLE TO BATTLE. WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS PIKACHU AND ASH KETCHUM.

LEADER VIOLET SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON. Announced the ref.

You were lucky this time kid now face me . Come out psyduck show them who is the winner. Called Violet.

Psyduck use tail whip. Shouted Violet.

Pikachu tackle. Said ash calmly.

Psyduck used tail whip which resulted in decrease of pikachu's defence. Pikachu then used tackle on psyduck which led to his fall in pool.

Psyduck use fury swipes shouted Violet.

Pikachu dodge and iron tail. Said ash.

Psyduck being fresh easily stricked Pikachu with fury swiped which did a lot damage due to decrease in his defence. Pikachu then stricked psyduck with glowing tail which too did a good amount of damage.

Psyduck use disable shouted Violet.

Pikachu Thunder a strong one. Said ash.

Psyduck used disable which disabled pikachu's iron tail for 3 moves then pikachu fired a very string yellow Thunder which knocked out psyduck.

LEADER VIOLET IS DEFEATED THE ROUND GOES TO PIKACHU AND ASH KETCHUM.

LEADER LILY SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON.

You did a very good job till now ash but now you are out. Come out seel. Shouted lily.

Pikachu you did a very good job and I know you are very tired don't worry and do what you can. Said ash calmly to pikachu.

Pika...pi nodded pikachu being tired.

Seel use aqua tail. Shouted lily.

Pikachu use agility and dodge it. Said ash.

Seel used aqua tail and pikachu was not able to dodge and was out cold.

PIKACHU IS NOT ABLE TO BATTLE THE ROUND GOES TO LILY AND SEAL.

CHALLENGER SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKEMON. Announced ref.

Ash then ran to pickup pikachu . Very good work buddy I am proud of you.

Pika smiled the mouse pokemon weakly.

Come on butterflies let's show them who we are. Shouted ash enthusiastically.

Oh it's too cute! Gushed misty.

Buterfree! You haven't told us about it ash shouted brock and misty together.

Somethings have to be secrets. Smirked ash to which misty huffed and brock Smirked.

Okk buterfree use confusion. Said ash.

So underwater seel. Shouted lily.

Buterfree used confusion but seel evaded it by going underwater.

Buterfree use tackle followed by sleep powder. Said ash.

Seel aqua tail. Shouted lily.

Seel used aqua butterfree dodged it and tacked seel and then used sleep powder.

But seel was still wake.

What! Why haven't it worked panicked ash.

It's In water ash and your sleep powder was washed from water. Smirked lily.

Okk then butterfree use confusion. Said ash.

Seel back in water and use take down. Smirked lily.

Buterfree used confusion but seel went underwater and evaded it then seel used take down and buterfree was knocked out and seel too got recoil damage.

BUTERFREE IS NOT ABLE TO BATTLE THE ROUND GOES TO LILY AND SEEL .

CHALLENGER SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKEMON. SHOUTED REFREE.

Now comes the end of battle smirked ash Garados show them who is the boss. Shouted ash.

Garados! How are you able to catch a Garados and even command it! Said lily totally amazed.

She is really a good girl . Smiled ash.

Seel use aqua tail. Shouted lily

Garados full power Thunder. Smirked ash.

Seel used aqua tail but was intercepted by a strong Thunder and was knocked out.

SEEL IS NOT ABLE TO BATTLE THE ROUND GOES TO ASH KETCHUM.

LEADER MISTY SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON. SHOUTED REFREE.

I am very impressed by you ash now let's see what you will do . Smiled misty

Come out polywhirl. Shouted misty.

Lets finish it gyrados. Shouted ash.

Polywhirl use double slap. Shouted misty.

Gyrados Hydropump. Said ash.

Polywhirl jumped to double slap gyrados but gyrados used Hydropump which send polywhirl deep under the pool.

Polywhirl mud bomb.

Gyrados dragon rage.

Polywhirl used mud bomb which reduced gyrados accuracy but gyrados hit it with dragon rage.

No polywhirl! Screamed misty.

Polywhirl use confusion.

Gyrados hyperbeam.

Polywhirl tried to use confusion but gyrados used hyperbeam and polywhirl was out cold.

POLYWHIRL IS NOT ABLE TO BATTLE THE MATCH GOES TO ASH KETCHUM. SHOUTED REFREE.

Return polywhirl. Sighed misty.

You did a very good job ash we are impressed by you and therefore present you with cascade batch. Smiled daisy and gave ash the cascade batch.

Please present me with your heart beautiful daisy. Drooled brock with hearts in his eyes.

Daisy blushed at compliment...Ash sent him a unimpressed look and misty headed for his ear pinching it hard and throwing him over other side.

That wasn't too good misty he was a fine man. Blushed daisy.

Aagg... daisy stop it I can't Handle more surprises in a day...screamed misty.

Surprises? Asked ash.

Yea surprises first one I am defeated...nah...I am crushed by a new trainer...second brock is a damm stalker and third my sister is impressed by it... shouted misty.

Haha haha misty some times you are too hilarious hahaha laughed ash.

I am not hilarious ketchum I am mad at everyone. Screamed misty.

Hahaha you are misty. Laughed ash.

Are not.

Are too

Are not

Are too

Are not

Are too

Hey guys please stop . Sighed brock rubbing his red ear.

You shut up brock. Shouted ash and misty together.

Are too

Are not

Are too

Stop it ketchum

You stop

You

NO you

Whack! Thump!

And our too powerful hero was on ground rubbing his head.

Stop it sister...come on let's head to pokemon center we need to heal our pokemons. Said lily.

Hm let's go. Agreed all the sisters.

Do you mind if I join you too said brock dreamily.

Brock shut it. Said misty sending death glare to him.

Yes mam . Saluted brock.

OK then you can join. Smiled lily

Hey guys don't forget me. Said ash painfully rubbing his head.

Pika... sighed pikachu.

Sure wanna be pokemon master said misty dramatically.

Thanks said ash.

Then they all headed to pokemon center.

Hey nurse joy can you please heal our pokemons. Said daisy.

Sure Ms. Leader smiled joy.

The whole group then gave their pokemons to nurse.

Hey mist do you still want to continue your journey. Asked Violet.

Yea sis it's my dream...and with my these two friends I know I can achieve it smiled misty.

Hm I too trust them misty and I know you can achieve it with them but you sure you are ready for it? Asked Violet

Yea sis I am and I am not alone so no need to worry. Smiled misty.

Okk sis just take care of your And don't hit ash that hard again warned Violet.

Ah...don't worry Violet he is too good to complain about it . Smiled misty.

Hmm I also think so.. smiled Violet.

Hey guys I brought something for us to eat. Cheered ash.

Haha suits you ketchum mocked misty.

Haha as you say. Said ash and started eating.

Misty then jumped and grabbed from his hand.

Hey that's not fair. Said ash smirking.

You are not the only one who is hungry. Said misty and started eating and gave every one their share.

By the way thanks ash. Smiled misty.

No problem misty. Smiled ash.

You talked with your mom and dad? Asked misty.

Yea I did..and they were saying hi to you . Said ash.

Misty just smiled.

WILL LEADER DAISY AND FRIENDS COME TO DESK YOUR POKEMONS ARE READY.

Shouted nurse joy over the intercome.

They all collected their pokemons and then said goodbye to leaders with brock drooling and misty pulling him by ear ash smiling and saying goodbye to misty's sister.

Sisters gave a group hug to misty.

Daisy winked to brock and he passed out and had to be carried by ash.

Daisy Violet and lily were surprised by his strength buy didn't said anything .

With good byes...a new batch... new friends and new discoveries our hero's continued their journey heading towards their next destination.

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx

A/N

My dear reader thanks for reading chapter I am sorry from the bottom of my Heart for being too late.

In next chapter some new characters and events will show up.

I look forward for your reviews.

Your friend Dawny.

And sorry for not using commas ...Actually I used bold letters and created it in ms word but I was not able to upload it...so had to use copy paste and during it bold letters turn to normal..

Next time it will be in bold..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter **11**

 **Hey guys welcome back.I won't say much just life is too busy so I wasn't able to update...let know it is won't leave the story.**

 **Ok so** read **review and enjoy! And happy new year in advance.**

 _Thoughts_

 **Speech**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 _What is this fellin_ _g it's just too odd everything fells different...I can't pinplace it..bit something is happening in just know it...I will have to talk with dad about this._ Thought ash.

Our hero's were walking in forest passing through various small pokemons. All two of them were lost in their thoughts..but misty was feeling very tired. She was in a type clinging on brock..it was a odd sight..misty always had a lot of energy but now she wasn't felling very good..

 **Hey ash let's rest for a bit misty isn't feeling good** said brock.

 **Okk** said ash still lost in his thoughts.

All three of them were now sitting under a tree..Brock was checking in misty for any fever...pikachu was just resting...and ash was still lost in thoughts...he was feeling very uneasy this was the first time he felt it..but something was wrong..very wrong.

 **Misty you should try too sleep..and take** **this medicine..we will take you to doctor in the next town if you won't fell any good..** said brock handing Misty medicine and water..

 **TThanks brock**. Said misty already feeling dizzy. And took medicine from brock and lied down.

 **What's up man..something bothering you?** asked brock feeling concerned for ash.

 **Hmm..yea something is wrong I don't know what but something is really wrong.** said ash seriously..

 **I too feel it. There is a chill in air..but dont worry we will find ot out soon..** said brock trying to calm ash down.

 **Hmm...i guess so...i hope it wont be too big of a problem**. said ash sighing

 **Yea..you should try to take rest now too...you will have a gym match soon** said brock.

 **Yea** said ash feeling a bit better.

Brock too lied down next to misty..and ash then started cleaning the egg lucario gave him earlier

 **Come on little one...we are waiting for you..i cant just wait to see you...you are very special to me..** said ash while cleaning the egg and started humming.

After a while of cleaning he kept it back in bag and and lied down not even a bit tired..he tried sleeping but wasnt able too sleep...the his thought went back too the feeling he was getting..it just intensified his inner fear...he didnt had any idea of what was happening or what would happen in near future his fear grew...but then something his father said before he left repeated in his mind..

 **Ash listen dont ever worry about anything and never be feared...you have your aura which wil help for any cause...just use it to save your friends...dont be cocky about your powers..aura is the natural energy ash...it is the very living force..dont play with it...but if you have any que just meditate and use your it should have many answers..but remember this You are special ash no matter what happens save your loved ones..**

Then he opened his eyes and sat down cross legged focusing deep inside him to the very soul in him it was bright blue...brighter than it was before fighting lucario...then he tried going deep in that soul...all the fear vanished away everyting went calm and the world for him changed to light blue...a calm color..warming his heart and mind..all the worry fear and tension went away..he stayed like that for some time felling the warmth his aura was providing him.

He then **went** more inside his aura diving through the blue colour which was getting brighter and brighter as he continued and then a blinding light covered his vision and a voice was calling for him..it felt like it was in pain...and crying his heart out to him...it was heavy and strong yet light and warm but that warmth was just giving him the pain the being was suffering..it was too much for him but he held strong...the pain the cry just kept on increasing it was too much but he held on...wanting to hear and help the being to which it belonged..then he heard it..what the creature was saying... **gaurdian** ..it said with same pain.. **please help...save us...save the world..** and then he was just unable to handle more pain and ran back from the glow..and returned for his meditation.

 **Ash Ash Ash whats happening ash...ash listen to me.** said brock shaking ash he pikachu and misty were very afraid for their friend...

Ash was shaking his whole body covered in aura deep blue..with a little red in it...it was flaring periodically and sometimes lashed out...his eyes were tearing but..they were not normal tears..it looked like blood...he was crying...and blood was coming out from his eyes.. but then suddenly his bag too glowed a deep blue and blue energy lashed out from it and covered ash like pushing his own aura back in him..misty brock and pikachu were too scared now and jumped away from him..but then suddenly the aura from ash and his bag died down and he opened his eyes.

He just came back from deep inside him...all the pain was vanishing back..but as the pain started vanishing the pain from his body starting covering him...it was not too much it was stinging..especially his eyes..he bit his lip and opened his eyes slowly..his vision was distorted but slowly it was covering him up..he saw his friends away from him standing near a tree and watching him...he felt some sticky thing on his face and touched it and saw blood on his hand and sighed.. and then tried standing but his legs were weak and he fell back..he saw above and saw it was nearing night...he was tired..his body aching the he saw his friends coming for him.

Pikachu same near him and snuggled in his arms..it felt good to ash..pikachus warmth covering him and he was felling better...the pain was same but fear reducing...he somehow felt safe..a small smile covered his face.

Misty patted his standing hairs...they stood up because of the force of aura...brock on other side holding his hand and looked too worried...for him...it made his inside warm..his friends..his mini family was there for him...they were sacred but for him not of him...his smile widened a bit.

 **Hey brock..mist..sorry for worrying you there guys..** he said his voice a bit hoarse...may be from staying silent for that long or from the pain he suffered.

 **What happend ash?** said misty slowly still patting his forehead and brock nodding for same question.

 **Someone is in pain mist..brock... he needs my help..he was calling for me...said to save him and someone else and world too...i dont know who he was or where he is but he was in too much pain guys...i want to help him...i have to help them.** said ash struggling to stop tears from falling.

 **Dont worry ash it was a bad dream no more...just relax..no one is here..** said brock tigheting his grip on his hand..

 **No brock it wasnt a dream...my aura told me this...there is something wrong..terribely wrong..** said ash.

 **Dont worry ash..we are with you..we will be always and find out what is wrong..you should rest for now ash.. we will talk to your father from next pokemon center...** said misty.

 **Hmm...yea..i think i should rest..thanks guys.** said ash smiling slightly.

 **No problem** said brock smiling..misty mirroring.

 **Are you feeling fine now misty?** asked ash gainging a bit serious look.

 **Yes ash..brocks medicine worked...** said misty smiling and headed for brock who was preparing to cook...leaving ash behind in his thoughts..

 **Hey brock i thing we should set up a tent tonight..it is cold today..its very odd..is something really wrong?** said misty.

 **Yes..i too got a feeling something is wrong..and seeing ash it is too wrong..we should set up a tent..** said misty.

Both of them setted up a tent..and ignited a fire near it...food was ready..after setting up tent..they saw ash staring up at stars..it was night now..with pikachu sleeping peacefully near his trainer..ashs face still the blood from his eyes it was dry now...brock and misty both saw him in that state sadly...it was odd but they can say much about it..brock went to call ash and misty started pouring the stew that brock made..

 **Hey ash..come on lets eat..** said brock slowly..

Ash slowly turned to her and nodded he then took pikachu in his arms softly brock said to help him but he said he was fine...actually he was feelling a lot better now..his pain was their but it faided a lot...he slowly standed and waked up pikachu in his arms who stirred a bit and then opened his small eyes slowly which made ash smile...pikachu in turned smiled and likced his cheeck with his small tounge...they the headed to eat where misty was sitting waiting for them.

Seeing ash standing on his own made her smile..they all ate food silently..none of them said anything and went for their sleep in tent..before going..ash thanked his friends and went to tent...both of his friends were sad..but they knew he will be fine till tommorow..so they also cleaned up and headed for tent..they saw ashs face was clean now and then went for sleep...

 _Today we havent travelled much.._ thought brock before drifting for his sleep..

Ash was calm and was in his sleep...pikachu wasnt feeling to sleep he was just watching over ash and glanced at his bag and them shaked his tiny head and curled near ash still watching him...after an or more he too slept.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kethchum residence:**

It was night and hence delia was sleeping peacefully on bed..Richard wasnt feeling of sleeping...he was just staring at roof..thinking about unocassional wheater..he was worried and in evening his doubts were cleared..he knew what was happening and had discussed it with his lucario which said he felt the same...someone was disturbing the legendraies and he was beyond furious and wanted to go for help but lucario stopped him and said there was something also wrong he wasnt able to specify what but said was also very bad and needed his attention too..he should wait..legendraies will take care of themselves.. Richard agreed and he knew he should listen to lucario. He also felt the chill in air and being aura gaurdian he knew something too terrible was going to happen..so he contacted to Riley..a aura gaurdian to come here and help them...he knew he cant leave his place but he knew this time it was neccesary he wouldnt able to handle it himself...delia had asked him about what was happening but he just told her a little.

He was now worried about his son and wasnt able to resist the feeling that his son will be the one to calm everyting down..but it was his son..his small kid..how can he handle the burden of such a thing at such age..but he knew..he had a feeling his son was special and also knew his son was also troubled for this and he also knew what was happening he wasnt sure about it but he knew it...he sighed closed his eyes and made up his mind.

He will meet his son and test his strength then if he passed he will take him with him.

After it he closed his eyes and slept.

 **In forest near ash:**

 **This is it..we wont get any better chance than this lets steal that pikachu till the twerp is still weak..** said mewoth.

They havent seen about aura and what happened to him..they just saw that the twerp was weak.

 **No mewoth we cant** said james.

 **Why not? Are you scared of the kid.** Asked mewoth snickering

 **Shut up you..havent you heard what boss said..dont interfere with them..just watch over them.** said jessie.

Mewoth just nodded and went back in bushes. He didnt wanted to angry their boss and go in jail beacuse of twerp again..he wouldnt admit it to anyone else but he knew it.

 **In tent:**

Our heros were sleeping peacefully.

Misty had a calm smile while sleeping.

Brock was blushing madly..may be dreaming about nurse joy.

Pikachu had a nuetral expression but was sleeping peacefully.

Ash had a serious yet painful expression...may be dreaming something...who knows..

 **Ashs Mindscape:**

He heard the same voice and felt the same pain...but somehow he was able to handle that pain this time...the same voice was crying to him **Gaurdian...we need your help...save us...save the world..** and then his vision changed he saw a island? no 3? yea...he saw 3 islands...and above him 3 powerful pokemons he have never seen were fighting...same ship? but it was flying...no wait...it was like space ship...who knows..but it was attacking those powerful guys and was actually winning...and then blood dropped on his face from those pokemons and they were captured in rings..then a more powerful and bigger pokemon came and attacked the ship but it was bolcked and the ship attacked back...and the pokemon was captured...ash couldnt believe what was happening...four most powerful pokemon he had ever seen were captured and were now taken in the ship then he saw all four were seeing at him and one of them mumbeled something and he heard **Gaurdian Help us.**.The climate suddenly changed and first it rained and then it began to snow...then sun came...and the process continued...he was shocked as hell but one thing he noticed was he wasnt getting wet and he didnt had any blood on him now...then something pulled him and his vision went black..

Then he found himself in a labortary? yea it looked like one...there were people working there..and in a glass cage? or containner..whatever it was a humaniod creature stood with his eyes closed..he then suddenly zoomed in near the glass cage...it was filled with some liquid..but what caught his attention was that the creature opened his eyes and saw at ash ...it saw in his eyes like he was piercing through his very soul and then it smiled a genuine smile..his eyes were red it was scary but it didnt matter to him but then something happened to it...like he was electriculted or whatever..and creature was suffering in pain..eyes closed...then it opened its eyes...a fiery red glow covered its eyes...and it smirked..what just happened? its behaviour suddenly changed...and then its smirk grew scaring the hell out of him..and the glass container broke..and pieces of glass embedded in him...it pained a lot..blood was seeping out of him..and went black...

He suddenly jerked out of his sleep coughing a bit..he hastily saw himself and found no glass or blood..then he saw his surrounding and found his friends sleeping peacefully..that calmed him a bit..there was no pain at all...but he felt fear..but was feeling sleepy...after this nightmare his sleep wasnt disturbed even a bit...he chuckeled and went back to sleep...but his last thoughs were

 _No matter what may happen i will save my friends and those pokemons..i have stronger aura than my dad..._

and then he slept without any more nightmares.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **A/N:**

Thanks for reading...a lot have changed now...may be some of you will have idea what will happen soon..but dont be so sure..

My plans for this story have again changed...(sigh) it was because of this gap..i dont even remember what i had planned..but this story will be linked to my next story which will be most likely a crossover...i have some plans and i can assure it will be a awsome crossover.

So bye thanks **Dont forget to review** it motivates me to write.

 **And happy new year in advance..i hope you all will have a awsome new year.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **HELLO GUYS! I am back with a new chapter.**

 **Won't say much...just read review and enjoy.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ketchum residence:**

 **ring ring ring...**

 **Hello! Ketchum residence.** asked a heavy voice of richard.

 **Hello is it richard ketchum speaking?** asked another heavy voice.

 **Yes it is..who is this?** asked the now identified richard.

 **Its me Riley...you wanted to talk to me about something urgent? What is it? is something the matter?** asked riley.

 **Thank arceus you contacted so early. Riley i request your presence in here,in Kanto. My lucario and myself feel someone disturbing the legendaries in the orange islands..and according to the weather reports there it is confirmed.** answered richard seriously.

 **Is that it? You know richard i just can't leave my place for something i know you alone can handle...i have to take care of conditions in my own country.** Said riley.

 **Do you think i would call you for something like this...listen to me first..legendaries from the orange islands are transferred to a new island..which no one have seen till now..its just like it came from the sea itself..and anything which tries to go near that island gets destroyed..lucario said that he contacted other pokemons there and those pokemons feel a power even stronger than the legendaries combined including lugia.** answered richard.

 **I see your point...sorry for doubting you richard. I will be leaving for Kanto today...Where do you want me to meet?** asked riley seriously.

 **Thanks for understanding situation friend...if you don't mind can we meet in saffaron city..you can go to the gym there...i will be waiting for you.** answered richard.

 **Alright..see you at the gym.** said riley.

 **Okay. bye!** answered richard and disconnected the call.

 _Well atleast riley agreed to come..help of a strong aura gaurdian will definately improve our situtation...i should be leaving for pokemon center too to get ash._ thought richard.

Lucario come in your pokeball we need to leave to get ash...we will be driving there. said richard.

Yes master...but you haven't told delia anything..won't she be angry? asked Lucario.

World is more important Lucario and i can't afford delia to worry too..so i will just leave a message telli her i have a important work to handle..i hav even said proffesor oak to hide this matter. said richard with a glint of saddness.

Lucario noticed it but just nodded and went in his pokeball.

Richard left a note for delia and drived to the pokemon center.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark room a bulky figure was sitting on a big chair turned towards the wall and was petting a large cat.

The knopcking on door grabbed his attention.

 **Enter** he said in a heavy and authoritive voic.

 **Boss mewto is still under control and have the legendaries captured easily...but the labortary is completly destroyed and we couldn't find any of the data realted to cloning.** said the main with black cap in nuetral voice.

 **What about the doctor?** asked the boss.

 **He is dead.** answered the man.

Boss gritted his teeth on recieving the last part..but then smiled.

 **Keep mewto in control..rest all is expandable.** said the boss.

 **Yes sir.** saluted the man and went out.

 _No one can save the world from me._ laughed the boss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afternoon:

 **Yo brock when will we reach pokemon center?** asked ash cheerfully.

Their friend got normal in the morning and was doing better than what misty and brock though.

 **We should reach there by the evening if we continue at our pace.** answered brock.

 **Alright then lets increase our pace then..** said ash and started running.

Misty,brock and pikachu too ran behind him to catch up to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evening:

 **Arceus! Where do you get that insane stamina from!?** asked misty huffing.

 **I should have stamina mist...i am going to an aura gaurdian after all.** smirked ash.

 **huh..whatever** said misty rolling her eyes.

 **Well there it is...five minutes walk from here is the pokemon center.** said brock looking at map and road ahead.

 **Ah well...at last we reached.** said ash.

 **oh..so is the great gaurdian already tired?** laughed misty.

 **Haha whatever you say** said ash rolling his eyes.

Ash then closed his eyes felling the things near him by the help of his aura...he have started doing this lately...just wan't able to give proper time to it with the events going till now..he was able to feel the nearby objects but was trying to increase his range...

He reached the pokemon center with closed eyes...dodging all the obstacles in the way..his friends just saw him with and amazed way...they were not used to him utilising his power afterall..

They reached the gate of pokemon center and suddenly ash ran in the center..still eyes closed..with a confused look..he turned a bit and reached the wauiting area...then he went to a sofa..still feeeling the familiar presence..outside of the center he had some doubt but now he was sure...it was his **Father!**

 **Oh i see so my boy practices daily.** said richard smiling..happy to see his son alright and his improvement his aura training..though this improvement scared him that he will have to take his precious son..but keeeping the world safe and balanmced was there duty..

 **DAD!** screamed ash and jumped in richards arms..with happy tears flowing freely.

Misty and brock soon enetred the area with pikachu and were happy to see their friend acting like a kid..it amused them how ash can switch moods..one time he is a serious boy and the next second he changes back to his cheerful personality..

 **Ash i bam so happy to see you and your friend and your girlfriend...she sure is sweet** teased richard and laughed seeing their expressions with brock doing the same.

 **Hehe very funny..** siad ash smirking himself.

 **Hey what do you mean by that** said misty and punched ash on head.

 **Nothing misty..Well dad why are here?** asked ash.

 **Well i want to take you guys to saffron city.** said richard.

 **Why is it dad?** asked ash.

 **I will tell you everthing there..but for now know that i want to take your test...and by test i mean how you fight using aura..** answered richard

 **What!? But Whhy...i..am not that good in fighting using aura you know that...** said ash.

 **Well a test is a test..give me your best..i cant tell you much now..** said richard.

Ash was confused..but then something came to his mind..

 **Is it related to the feeling i am having lately..** asked ash seriously.

 **Feeling? What feeling?** asked richard.

 **Well dad lately i am feeling something is going really bad somewhere..my aura told me while meditating...i saw 3 big birds and one bigger then them...they were being captured and bleeding..i even saw a cat like pokemon..buit he was standing like us..at first he smiled at me calmy..but i could feel his power but then something happened and he went on a rampage..** explaned ash..

So he knew everything...his powers never stops amazing me..thought richard

 **Well son i will tell you everything after your test...** said richard..

 **I have booked rooms for you guys go and rest up..we will be leaving tommorow for saffron.** said richard to all of them.

 **Okay dad.** said ash going with pikachu..and misty soon followed..they took keys from nurse joy and went up.

 **I wanted to tell you something Mr. Kethum.** said brock.

 **Hmm yes brock ..what is it?** asked richard.

 **Well Mr. Ketchum..you know that ash started meditating...** (brock expalined the incident when ash cried of blood)..

 **What? he have that strong connection?** said richard surprised.

 **Thanks for telling me brock..** said richard smiling.

Brock nodded and went for his room.

Richard called lucario out of ball..and told him everything that happened till now.

 **Your boy is something else master..** said lucario..

 **Yea lucario..and that is what scares me..i will do everthing to protect my son..** said richard.

 **I am with you master.** said lucario..

Richard smiled and went to his room to sleep..with lucario on tow.

 _Ash i will be always there for you..and i will save you with my life._ These were richards thoughts before he entered his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Father what is happening? why are things going so fast and complicated?** asked palkia.

 **Things are moving faster than they should..someone is disturbing the space and time..everything will change now palkia..our only hope is ash..if he stops this..his life will change..** said acreus with powerful voice and went out of sight.

 **No matter what happens..i will help the gaurdian..** said palkia and vanished from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thus the world shall turn to ash..what will happen now?

Who is disturbing everything?

Stay tuned to find out..new chapters will come soon.

SEE YOU GUYS SOON.

 **PLEASE REVIEW./**


End file.
